The Love Connection
by McLance
Summary: Harlie meets a girl that she thinks is the perfect one for Brian. Now, if she can just convince everyone else that she knows what she's doing.
1. Chapter 1

Adults always say teenagers don't know what love is. They say we're too

young to understand true lasting love. I'm not saying I know everything there

is to know, because I don't.

But I've heard the stories about my mom and dad, and how much in love they

were with each other. And the last few years, I've had Adam and Hannah's example

of marriage. I've watched them build their relationship to the point where they

can finish each other's sentences, and communicate across a room without either

of them saying a word.

When a person has as many older brothers as I do, it's mostly assumed that

the brothers are protective, screen who you go out with, warn off guys they

don't want you to date, and all of that. And that's sure true for me. But I also do my share

of opinion-stating on my brother's choice of girls. In most of those cases, I'm

generally met with an indifferent shrug, an icy glare, or told to mind my own business. But

that doesn't usually stop me.

When it comes to Brian, there's no question he's been a ladies man, a man about

town, a swinging bachelor, or any other choice of words you want to use. His

exploits in the dating world are well known in Murphys, and beyond. Evan and Daniel

are often with Brian after one of his nights out, discussing things in low tones,

with a lot of laughing and back slapping. The conversation will grind to a sudden halt

as soon as I'm in the vicinity, though.

I know Hannah worries about Brian. I can tell by the way she watches him

in a morning after one of his late nights. I've heard Adam tell her not to worry, that

Brian will settle down when he's good and ready, and not before.

It was one of those particular mornings on this certain Saturday. I was sitting

at the table with Guthrie, eating my cereal, when Brian came into the kitchen.

I knew he'd gone out to work earlier with Adam and Crane, and I watched as

he went to the cabinet and took down the bottle of aspirin, shaking out two

and recapping the bottle. He tossed them down with a swig of coffee, and refilled

his coffee cup.

"I can make some fresh coffee," Hannah offered.

Brian waved a hand at her. "This is fine," he said, and sat down at the table, propping

one foot in another chair, and leaning back to close his eyes.

Guthrie and I exchanged a look.

"Are your allergies acting up, Bri?" I asked mischievously.

Brian rubbed his forehead. "No."

"Well, I wondered," I said. "I heard the pollen count is supposed to be high

today."

Guthrie made to kick me under the table, but I saw it coming, and moved my

leg. He mouthed "be quiet" at me silently.

"If it was to be your allergies," I continued, "maybe you should try one of those new

allergy medicines at the drugstore. I bet that would help you."

"Harlie, leave Brian alone," Hannah said firmly.

"I'm just saying, they're sposed to be good," I protested.

Hannah gave me a look that said she was wise to me. "Harlie."

I went back to eating my cereal. Guthrie finished and put his bowl in the

sink. Hannah handed him a cookie that had just come out of the oven.

"No more," she told him, and went outside to the clothesline with a basket of

wet jeans,

"I hope you're not getting the flu, or something, Bri," I said casually. "I heard it's

going around."

"Have you heard the story of the sleeping bear, peach?" Brian asked, opening

his eyes to look at me.

I still found the whole thing amusing, so I grinned at Brian, even though Guthrie

was shaking his head at me.

"Nope, I haven't heard that story. How does it go?" I asked.

"Well, there's this sleeping bear, and all he wants to do is be left alone. But this annoying

little squirrel just keeps chattering and chattering, and won't stop. And the bear knows

that the squirrel is doing it just to be a pain in the butt. So the bear tries to keep his temper

hoping the squirrel will wise up. Because the damage the bear could do to that annoying

little squirrel is pretty scary." He narrowed his eyes at me. "The End."

I knew I shouldn't, but I giggled. "That's a good story," I said. "What's the title of it?"

Brian took his leg off the extra chair, and leaned forward a little.

"The title is, 'What do you think your odds are of getting out of this kitchen'?"

Since Brian was in the halfway mark of the kitchen, I knew he could outrun me, hangover

or no hangover. I wiped the smile from my face, even though I was still laughing

on the inside. "Do you want some more coffee, Bri?" I asked, in a suitably respectful tone.

"I believe so, thank you, squirrel," Brian said, and closed his eyes again.

7

Adam had me and Guthrie painting the porch that day, and that gave me plenty of time

to think. I was so intent on my own thoughts that Guthrie pointed out in an irritated way

that I wasn't making any progress.

"You've been painting the same spot over and over," he complained. "Do it right. I want

to go fishing today."

"Okay, okay," I said, bringing my attention back to the porch railing.

"Guth, do you think Brian ever gets tired of carousing around?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"If he was tired of it, he wouldn't do it. Besides, he's living every single guy's dream."

"Yeah, maybe. But he'll be thirty next year."

"So?"

"So, he's not a spring chicken anymore. He should think about settling down."

Guthrie turned from his perch on the ladder to look down at me.

"Uh oh," he said.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of trying something to GET him to settle down. Cause if you

are, I don't want to know about it. Nothing. Nada. Zero. "

"You act like you're scared of Brian," I said, hoping to insult him.

"You're damn right I am," Guthrie said, not looking the least bit insulted.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, alright! Besides, there's nothing to try. Brian's ran through the

entire female population in the nearest three counties."

"Well, then," Guthrie said, looking relieved, and turning back to his painting.

"Yeah. Well, then," I said to myself, thoughtfully.

7

I was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch, doing my homework one day

later that week when Daniel came in and sank down beside me.

"Hey, party girl, what's up?" he said.

"Atoms, and molecules, that's what's up," I said.

"Better you than me," he said.

"You could help me, you know. You had Mrs. Burns, too, didn't you?"

Daniel shuddered. "Yeah, I did, and I did my time. Ask Ford to help you. I'm no

good at that stuff."

"Besides," he went on, "I've got a question for you."

"What?"

"Red and I are meeting a couple of guys and going to San Bernardino this weekend, and we're

gonna play at a club there."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it is. I was wondering if you'd like to tag along. We'd spend the night there Saturday

night after the show and come back Sunday."

I started squealing, and I lunged at Daniel so hard that he fell sideways.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I yelled, hugging him around the neck.

"Hey, easy up there," he complained, sitting up.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!"

"No kidding," he said drily. "This hinges on Adam saying you can go, though, okay?"

I lost a little of my enthusiasm. "Do you think he'll let me?"

"Are you in trouble for anything lately?"

"No. I've been an angel. An absolute angel."

"Okay. I'll talk to him." Daniel got to his feet.

"When? When will you talk to him?"

"Later tonight. Just be cool, act like a lady, be polite, you know, all of that. In other

words, don't act like yourself."

"I'll get you for that later," I warned him.

"I'm shaking in my boots," he said, and started back outside, turning at the door.

"Sooo," he said, his eyes twinkling, "let me make sure on this-you want to go, or you don't want to go?"

I stood up slowly, and then before he saw it coming, I ran and jumped on his back.

"Don't even try to go without me, Daniel McFadden!"

7

I did the dishes with Hannah after supper, and when we came back into the living

room, I looked questioningly at Daniel. He shook his head at me to indicate he hadn't

talked to Adam yet.

I sighed and went upstairs to take a shower. I was brushing my hair and starting

downstairs when Daniel saw me, and waved me back. I went to my room and started on

my English homework. Even though I leaned over the bannister a couple of times

I couldn't hear what Daniel or Adam were saying.

It was nearly nine o'clock when Adam came upstairs, untucking his shirt from

his jeans as he walked. He stopped in my open doorway.

"Daniel says you want to go with him this weekend."

I nodded. "Yeah. I do."

"I don't care if you go, but you better listen to him. Hear me?"

"I will, I promise."

"Okay. Night, sug."

"Goodnight, Adam."

I sat there, with my arms wrapped around my knees, thinking, until Daniel came

past. "We're set to rock and roll, squirt," he said.

"What do I need to pack?"

"Not a lot. It's only one night."

"You're such a guy. Do I need dressy stuff?"

"A dress if you want. Pajamas. A hairbrush. Jeans. That ought to do it."

"Interesting," I teased him. "No shirts with the jeans? Wow, I'll set a new trend."

"Shirts. Defininately shirts," he amended.

I laughed at him.

"Thanks for taking me."

"You're welcome. I'm not going to regret it, am I?"

"Absolutely not. You'll want me along every trip after this."

"Huh. Goodnight, squirt."

"Night, Daniel!"

7

On Friday night, Daniel told me to go to bed early, because he wanted to get an early start

Saturday morning. Red would be there early to pick us up, and we'd meet the other two guys in Modesto,

then drive to San Bernardino.

"I'm serious," Daniel warned me. "Get up the first time I tell you, so we can get going."

He needn't have worried. I was dressed and downstairs with my bag, sitting talking

to Hannah, well before Daniel was even dressed.

When he finally made his way down the stairs, I turned to Hannah and said casually,

"Hannah, have you ever noticed how long it takes a guy to get ready?"

Hannah laughed, and then, seeing Daniel's expression, tried to stop.

"I can leave you home, you know," he grumbled.

"No, you can't," I said, sassy. "Adam won't let you, will you, Adam?"

"Since I get a break from you for two days, no, I won't. Sorry, Daniel, you

have to take her," Adam said.

"It's a conspiracy," Daniel said, and took the cup of coffee Crane was offering

with a grateful look. "Thanks, brother."

When Red pulled in, he was driving his dual cab pickup. Daniel put our bags in the

back, and Adam gave me a hug. "Behave yourself," he said.

"I don't know why you're worried," Daniel told him. "I'm perfectly capable of

handling the wild child."

Adam smiled. "We'll check you over for gray hairs when you get back," he told Daniel.

"Two full days with Harlie, that ought to equal about ten gray hairs, at least."

If you like, please leave a review! And thanks!


	2. A treasure found in San Bernardino

It was a long trip from Murphys to San Bernardino. By the time we picked up the other two guys and then stopped for lunch later, it was mid afternoon when we got to the motel that Daniel had made reservations at.

I was tired, but not the 'need a nap' kind of tired. It was more the 'tired from not being able to move around' kind.

Red had a room, Justin and Drake had a room, and Daniel and I had a room.

When I walked into our room, I got my energy back real quick. I went around investigating everything.

"Daniel, the bathtub is one of those huge ones!"

" Yep. Hey, squirt, I have to go down to the club to get stuff set up for later, and then I'll be back to

change clothes and pick you up."

"Can't I go with you?" I asked, a little disappointed.

"You could, but it's going to be a long night. I thought you might want to stay here in the

room, take a bath in that big tub, watch some tv, relax a while."

The thought of that big bathtub was awfully appealing. "Okay."

Daniel got ready to leave a few minutes later, after lecturing me about locking and

deadbolting the door.

"And you don't open it for anyone. Nobody. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Alright. I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Promise?"

Daniel turned to give me a irritated look. "No. I don't promise," he said sarcastically. "I brought

you all the way to San Bernardino just so I could leave you in a motel room all night by yourself."

"I was just checking."

Daniel paused in the doorway. "I want to hear this door lock behind me."

"Yes, Daniel," I sighed.

He went out and I locked the door behind him with a click. I waited a couple of minutes

until I heard him talking to Red, and then I unlocked the door and flung it open.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"Oh, I was just making sure I could unlock it quickly, in case I order pizza, or invite

some cute boys over."

Red stifled a chuckle, while Daniel walked very slowly back to me.

"I'm not amused."

"I see that," I said, trying not to laugh.

"Enough fun and games. Are you going to do what I tell you and keep that door

locked?"

"Yes, Daniel. "

"Then do it."

I went in and locked and then deadbolted the door. I went to take a long soak

in the bathtub, pouring in some bubble bath provided by the motel. When I finally

got out, I took out the dress I'd brought along, and slipped it on.

The dress is one Hannah gave me on my last birthday. Adam didn't care for it much,

he claimed it was too short, and that the neckline was too low. Hannah told him it

was perfectly acceptable, but he didn't seem convinced. It's a little fancy so I haven't

really had a chance to wear it anywhere.

I cinched it with a sparkly silver belt, and pulled on my better pair of cowboy boots.

I put on some mascara and eye shadow and brushed out my hair, leaving it down loose.

Since my hair is so curly and hard to control, I don't leave it down very often, because

it gets in the way of what I'm doing, but tonight was different. When I put on some

hoop earrings, I was ready.

I was watching television, when I heard knocking on the door.

"It's me, squirt," Daniel said, and I went to let him in.

"Everything okay?" he asked me.

"Yep," I said, shutting the door, and turning to find him staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong. You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Where'd you get that dress?"

"Hannah. On my last birthday. Remember?" I said, twirling a little.

"Uh, no I don't remember."

"Remember, Adam didn't like it? He said it was too short."

"Huh. Well, I don't know if I should take you now or not."

"What?!" I asked, thinking he was serious. "Why?"

"You're so darn pretty, everybody will be watching you, and not listening to us

sing."

I slugged his arm. "I thought you were serious about not taking me!"

Daniel laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm gonna get cleaned up." He paused at the bathroom

door. "But hey, I mean it. About you looking beautiful."

"Thanks, Daniel."

When Daniel came out, he was wearing a new shirt that I hadn't seen before,

and it made his eyes look even more blue.

I whistled.

"Okay, huh?" he asked.

"Better than okay. I like the shirt."

"Present from Hannah."

"She's the best, isn't she?"

"Best of the best," he agreed. He grabbed his cowboy hat. "Ready to go?"

7

When we went into The Outlet, I was looking around so much that Red and Daniel

and the other two guys were way ahead of me. Daniel came back to take me by the

hand, and tow me along.

"See this table?" Daniel asked, pointing out a table right near the stage. "This is

where I want you sitting, the whole show. I don't want you wandering around by

yourself. There's likely to be some rough people here."

"What kind of rough people?"

"Drunks, perverts."

"Oh, boy! Drunks! And perverts, too? I can't wait!"

Daniel turned to face me. "Listen, funny girl, I'm serious."

"I can see that," I said, reaching up to run my fingers over his forehead. "You're getting

wrinkles from worrying so much. I promise I won't marry the first pervert who asks

me. I'll wait for the second one.".

Daniel reached up and took my hand, holding it tightly, so tight that I said "Ow!"

"I. Am. Serious. If you can't quit the fooling around and mind me, then I'll drive

you back to the motel, and you can be there instead of here."

"Alright, Daniel. I'm sorry."

"And?"

"And I'm going to quit fooling around, and listen to you."

"And where do I want you sitting?"

"Right here," I said, pointing to the stageside table.

"Alright, then," he said, apparently satisfied. "Let's get something to eat."

We sat at a table eating hamburgers, with Red, and Drake and Justin and the

girls they were with that had met them there. They all seemed well acquainted with each other

and I sat, mostly listening to their conversations. The two girls I watched with interest.

Nan and Drake were obviously a couple, and though at first I'd thought the same

about Justin and Clare, I started to have my doubts. Clare talked equally to

everyone, including me, and didn't seem encouraging to Justin's romantic

overtures toward her.

When Daniel and the other guys got ready to go up on stage, I stayed, sitting with

Clare and Nan.

The first half of the show went great, at least I thought so. Daniel did all

the singing, except for one song that Red had lead vocals on. Drake played

guitar, as well as Daniel and Red, and Justin played drums.

Clare leaned over and nudged me. "Daniel's voice is fantastic."

I nodded, feeling proud. "He has a great range."

"He says you have a good voice, too."

I don't think I sing all that great, so I shrugged, a little embarrassed.

"You have a brother that plays five instruments, Daniel said."

"That's Ford."

The music started again, and it was too loud to really talk.

At the mid-show break, I went up to the edge of the stage to get Daniel's attention. He came

over and leaned down so he could hear me above the noise.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I told him.

Daniel pointed. "It's straight back there. Come right back."

I made my way to the restroom through the throng of people.

When I was washing my hands, and preparing to head back up to the

front, another girl who was reapplying her eye makeup in front of the mirror,

turned and asked, "Great show, huh?"

"Yeah, it sure is," I agreed.

"You eighteen?" she asked.

"No."

"Well, watch using fake id, cause they're starting to tighten down."

"I don't have fake id," I said.

"How'd you get in?"

"My brother's in the band."

She put her mascara wand back in her purse and looked at me

with interest. "Which one's your brother?"

"The dark-haired one. The lead singer."

"Daniel?" The girl whistled. "He's a hottie."

I didn't ask how she knew Daniel's name. I thought she must be sort of

a music 'groupie' or whatever.

"He have a girlfriend?" she asked, blowing a bubble with her gum.

I discreetly took in her appearance: teased hair, and so much eye makeup

that she resembled a raccoon, and I thought it unlikely Daniel would go for

her. He tends to date more 'natural' looking girls. But she seemed friendly, and

I didn't want to be rude.

"Not really," I said.

"Will you give him my number?" she asked, already busy writing it on the

back of a napkin she had shoved in her purse.

"Umm, I guess so."

She handed it to me, and I tucked it in my belt.

"My name's Vinnie. Vinnita," she said, and motioned to a similar appearing girl

standing beside her. "This is Dorinda."

"Hi," I said to the other girl.

"Hi."

Vinnie looked at Dorinda, and they seemed to exchange communication I

didn't understand.

"You wanna?" Vinnie asked, and the other girl shrugged, and popped a pink

bubble.

"Sure," she said.

Vinnie picked up her purse. "So when you give Daniel my number, tell

him me and Dorinda will be ready anytime."

I didn't understand what she meant, but I just said okay.

The crowd seemed even thicker than it had a few minutes before.

I got jostled pushing my way thru and when I bumped into somebody, I looked up

into the face of a man.

A hand wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me up tight against

his chest. "Well, hello, darlin'," he said, and I knew immediately he was drunk.

I twisted, but he had such a tight hold, and with the crowd I didn't have room

to struggle.

"Dance with me."

"No, thanks."

"Aww, come on." He got his face so close to mine I could smell the alcohol

on his breath.

I tried again to get loose with no success.

"I'm not gonna take No for an answer," he said, and I felt the stirrings of

unease. I was in a crowd of people, but I might as well have been alone.

I remembered something Hannah had told me she did once, when she was

in college and a guy wouldn't leave her alone.

I forced myself to seem relaxed, and smiled what I hoped was a convincingly

devastating smile. "Okay, I'll dance with you," I said. "Lead the way to the dance floor,

and I'll follow you."

The drunk turned and started weaving his way thru the crowd. I headed the opposite way

and made my path to the table. When I walked up Daniel was sitting there at the table,

talking to the group, and drinking a Coke.

"About damn time," he said, and I just sat down fast, kind of breathless from

hurrying so fast.

"There's always a line for the women's," Clare said, smiling at Daniel. I thought

how nice she was.

When the break was over, the guys stood up, getting ready to go back on

stage. Justin put his arm around Clare and started muzzling her neck.

"Knock it off, Justin," she said.

"Baby-" he began, resting his hand dangerously close to her rear.

"Baby, baby, baby-" she mocked, and gave him an elbow jab to his stomach. It

must have hurt, because Justin's face turned red, and he held his stomach

for a minute. I giggled before I caught myself, and Justin glared at me.

The guys were huddled, talking, when I felt a hand around my waist

again. I turned in horror to see Mr. Dance With Me standing there.

"Hello, darlin'," he said. "We meet again."

"Go away!" I hissed, glaring at him. I wanted him gone before

Daniel saw him.

"No, no," he said, shaking a finger in my face. "Be friendly now."

Daniel turned and seemed to take in the situation at a glance.

"What can I do for you, buddy?" he asked, in a steely like voice.

"Just goin' to dance with my little darlin' here."

"No," Daniel said. "You're not."

"This one here promised me a dance and I aim to have it." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

Daniel's face looked like stone. He stepped closer, knocked the guy's arm off

my shoulder, and pushed me behind him.

"Go find another girl. You aren't going to dance with this one. "

Mr. Dance With Me looked at Daniel, bleary-eyed. "Is that right?"

"That's right."

I held my breath, praying there wouldn't be a fight. Please, please, please, I said

to myself.

When it looked as though it might come to blows, Red stepped up beside

Daniel, silently presenting a unified front.

Apparently, drunk or not, there was still enough self preservation in the

other guy to know he couldn't take both Daniel and Red. He held up a hand.

"Okay, be cool, I guess there's enough girls to go around." He turned

to weave away.

Daniel turned to me, looking angry. "You told him you'd dance with him?!"

I was embarrassed because this was happening in front of Clare and Nan and Red.

"No, it wasn't like that! He caught me on my way back earlier, and I told

him that to get away from him!"

Clare spoke up quietly, a touch of humor in her voice.

"We females always have to put up with jerks like that, don't we, Harlie?" she said,

speaking to me, but looking at Daniel with a calming smile.

"That's the truth," Nan added.

I gave Clare a grateful smile.

"I'll stick with Harlie if she leaves the table again," Clare told Daniel. "We'll keep an eye on each other that way."

I appreciated the way Clare made it sound like we were equal, not like she had to babysit me.

Daniel looked slightly mollified. "Well, okay."

The guys headed back up for the second half of the show.

I sat down with Clare and Nan at the table again.

"Thanks for calming Daniel down," I said.

"Glad to," Clare said.

When the second half was over, the guys started breaking down the equipment to get ready to leave.

Clare and Nan carried on their conversation without seeming to mind that I was there.

They were bemoaning the lack of nice, decent guys to go out with. " They all have

crazy exes or kids they don't take care of," Nan said.

"Yeah," Clare said, "or they don't know how to do an honest day's work."

"I told Justin I'd come tonight," Clare was telling Nan. "But he knows that's it."

"How'd it take it?"

"You know Justin. He hears what he wants to hear."

I was so curious I couldn't help asking. "You're breaking up with him?"

"Yeah. He has a lot of growing up to do."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, then realized I sounded nosy and rude, too. Clare didn't

seem to mind me asking, though.

"Oh, Justin's alright. We don't have anything in common, though. And he's obsessed with getting married."

"You don't want to get married?"

"Oh, yeah I do. I want a husband and kids sometime, if I meet the right guy. But it's not Justin. He has

two ex-wives now."

"Wow. He's been married twice already?"

Clare nodded. I sipped at my Coke, as she and Nan continued talking. The more she talked,

the better I liked her. An idea was forming in my mind.

"Do you mind if I ask how old you are?"

"I don't mind," Clare said, in an easygoing way. "I'm 25."

"Do you like the country?" I asked her.

"I love it. I grew up on a farm. Right now I'm stuck in a little apartment in Modesto

while I'm taking my nursing classes."

A nurse! Besides being beautiful and fun, she was obviously smart and motivated, too.

"Do you ride horseback?"

"I had a horse growing up. I haven't gotten to ride in a long time. I miss it."

"Do you have a big family?" I asked.

"Nope. One sister."

"What's your thoughts on big, noisy families?" I ventured.

"I don't have any practice with it, but in theory I love the idea," Clare said,

and smiled at me. She seemed to sense my intent. "What are you thinking, Harlie?"

"Well," I said slowly, smiling back, "I was thinking that I have this brother, and he

should meet somebody like you."

"Does he look like Daniel?" Clare asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah. He looks like Daniel. His name is Brian."

Clare winked at Nan, and leaned across the table towards me.

"Let's do some talking, Harlie. Tell me more about this brother."

7

If you like, please leave a review!


	3. Stage One (or how to convince Hannah)

Clare and I exchanged phone numbers and a goodbye hug when it was time to head back

to the motel. I was already setting a plan in motion in my head concerning Clare and a certain

dark-haired brother, who was, I figured, due to have his world shaken up.

I wasn't ready to share my plan with anybody yet. All I said to Daniel was,

"Clare and Nan seem really nice."

"They are."

"Have you known them long?"

"Oh, a few months now, I guess."

Daniel turned on the television, and said, "You hungry?"

"A little. Are you?"

"Starving. I'm gonna order a pizza."

"Okay!" Eating delivered pizza and watching color television at. 11:30 at night is totally out of the realm of my normal existence. I twirled around and collapsed on the bed, elated.

Daniel ordered a pizza, and I went to change into my pajamas.

When it came we watched TV and ate, and Daniel went to take a shower.

When he came out in his sweatpants and T-shirt, his hair was wet from the shower. He came around

my bed and shook his head at me, like a dog does, and dripped water on me.

"Hey!" I said.

Daniel laughed and rubbed his hair with a towel.

"I'm having a really good time," I said.

"I'm glad," he said, sitting down on his own bed.

"Oh!" I remembered. I got up and went to get the wrinkled napkin from between my dress and my belt.

"Here," I said, handing to him.

"What's this?"

"A phone number of a devoted fan," I said, rolling my eyes.

Daniel looked it over. "Huh," he said, and laid it on the nightstand. "Where'd you run into this girl?"

"In the bathroom."

"Well, what's she look like?"

"Well," I hesitated. "Not really like anybody in Murphys, that's for sure."

Daniel laughed. "I hear you."

We watched an old Humphrey Bogart movie for awhile, and then Daniel got

up and snapped the TV off. "Time for bed," he said.

After he'd turned out all the lights, the room still wasn't dark because of all the

lights shining in the windows from the streetlights and cars. I'm not used to

all the lights and noise when I sleep. I guessed it must be something you get

accustomed to after awhile.

Into the semi- darkness I looked over towards Daniel, and I could see him, stretched out

on his back, his arms behind his head.

"Daniel?"

"What?"

"When that Vinnita girl gave me her number for you, she had a friend with her. She

said to tell you that her and the other girl would be ready whenever you wanted. What

did she mean?"

Daniel didn't say anything, and I wondered if he'd heard me.

"Daniel?"

"I heard you."

"Well? What did she mean?"

"It's nothing you need to think about."

"So I can't know?"

I heard Daniel sigh. "It means that they'd do a threesome."

"You mean during sex? Both of them? Is that something some people like to do?"

"Look, squirt, maybe you ought to talk to Hannah about this stuff, huh?"

"You mean I can't talk to you about it? I thought we could talk about anything."

He heaved another heavy sigh. "Of course you can. And, yeah, we can." A couple

moments later he said,

"Yeah, it's something some people are into."

I puzzled over that a minute. "But isn't sex better when it's just between two people?"

"I guess that depends on a person's opinion."

"But, what do you think? Talking about yourself, I mean. Do you think it's better with just one man and one woman?"

"Geez Louise, squirt, you're killing me here," Daniel groaned, embarrassed. "Yeah, I think it's

best between one man and one woman. And it's better if they're in love, too."

"There's a girl at school, and she's on birth control pills. She says she's been having sex since she was thirteen."

"And she's your age?"

"Yeah."

"That's way too young," he said, sounding sad. "She's destroying herself."

"You know those girls in the magazines? The models, the ones who have almost nothing on?"

"What about them?"

"What if I moved to New York or somewhere in a few years, and become a model? And

then I was in a magazine like that? What would you do? I mean, would you disown

me? Or quit talking to me?"

Daniel was quiet for so long I thought he wasn't going to answer.

Finally, he did answer, real quietly.

"No, I wouldn't disown you. And, I wouldn't quit talking to you, either."

"You wouldn't?"

"No. What I would do is come to New York and get you, take you home, and

whip your butt."

"But what if I was like 19, or whatever?" I asked, thinking he couldn't be serious.

"Wouldn't matter."

"Oh," I said, in a small voice.

"That answer your question?"

"Yes. I wouldn't ever really do it, Daniel."

"That's good. Cause I'd hate to have to leave my show in Nashville, or wherever,

just because I had to come to New York, and tan your hide."

"I think I'd hate it, too."

" Simple solution. Don't do something to cheapen yourself. Take the

high road, even if it's hard."

"And don't forget I'm a McFadden, right?"

"Right. Better get to sleep."

"Okay." I curled up under the blankets. After a couple of minutes I

said softly, "Daniel?"

"Hmmm?"

"Those girls in the magazines? What do you think their fathers or brothers say, about

them being in there?"

"Probably not a whole hell of a lot. Maybe if they did, less girls would do it."

There was a long silence then. I thought Daniel must be asleep.

"Daniel?"

"Go to sleep."

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"One."

"Tell me one thing about Mama."

Daniel doesn't really like to talk about our mother much.

Crane says it's because it makes him too sad. For some reason though, tonight she

was on my mind.

"She laughed a lot," he said quietly. "Your laugh sounds like hers did."

I hadn't ever been told that before. I hugged the joy of that knowledge close to me. I wouldn't

have said anymore. I didn't want to hurt Daniel, and I was happy with what he'd told me.

I was surprised when he added, "Whenever we had banana splits, she always ate the cherries

off of dad's. He'd just smile, and let her do it."

I closed my eyes. I thought I could almost see them, laughing. Her, small and dark,

teasing the big, rugged cowboy she loved so much. My mama and my daddy.

I hoped she knew how good a job her boys had done taking care of me.

7777777

I was so tired the next morning. We had breakfast at a small cafe, and then

started home. I fell asleep leaning on Daniel, part of the way, and then, even when

I woke up, I kept my eyes closed, still tired.

Most of the way back to Modesto, Justin talked. Red doesn't talk much, as

a general rule, and nobody else had much of a chance to talk, even if they'd wanted

to, because Justin droned on and on. He was sitting in the front seat beside Red,

and he kept turning around to talk to Daniel and Drake. Some of his talking was

about the girl's numbers he'd accumulated the night before. When his topic changed

to Clare, though, I started paying serious attention.

"I don't know what's wrong with that girl," he moaned. "I ask her and I ask her,

and she still says no. I mean, I thought all girls wanted to get married."

"Maybe it has something to do with that whacky ex wife Myra of yours," Drake

volunteered.

Justin laughed, like that was funny.

"You're still seeing her, too, aren't you?" Drake asked. "And still calling all the

girls with the numbers, too?"

"Well, yeah," Justin said, sounding proud. "I mean, why have all my hens in the

same chicken house? Not as much fun that way."

I wanted to tell Justin just how much of an ass he was, but I had a feeling

the conversation would stop if they all knew I was awake. So I kept quiet.

"Maybe that's why Clare won't marry you," Daniel offered, busy writing

song lyrics on a piece of notebook paper. "Maybe she wants to be the only

chicken in the flock."

"What's the story with Myra, anyway?" Drake asked. "I mean, that chick is

seriously crazy."

"She's still crazy in love with me," Justin said.

Drake snorted. "Nan says Myra keeps calling Clare, telling her to leave you

alone."

For the first time Justin sounded sincere. "You think if I reined Myra in, then

Clare would marry me?"

I had to squeeze my eyes tight to keep from popping up and yelling at

him. He didn't deserve Clare!

Daniel laughed. "I don't think Clare's one bit afraid of crazy Myra. I think if

she wanted to, Clare could wipe the floor with Myra."

For the first time, Red contributed to the conversation. "With one hand tied

behind her back," he laughed.

I thought Clare could, too, and that's without ever laying eyes on crazy Myra.

7

I went to bed early that night, and I had school the next day, but by that

afternoon, I was ready to embark on stage one of Operation Love Connection, as

I thought of it in my head. There was, as I figured it, no reason to wait. Besides,

Brian looked wrung out after his weekend again, and time, I decided firmly, was

of the essence.

When Guthrie and Ford and I got home from school, the boys changed their

clothes and went to the kitchen to inhale some of Hannah's chocolate chip

cookies. I nibbled mine slowly, waiting for the boys to go outside.

"Want more milk?" Hannah asked, and when I shook my head she put

the milk back in the refrigerator.

"It was fun?" She asked. "Your weekend with Daniel?"

"Oh, yeah! It was terrific!"

"That's good. I'm glad you had the chance to go." Hannah said, sitting down at

the table with me.

I told Hannah about borrowing her trick to get rid of Mr. Dance With Me.

She smiled. "It's a good trick." Then she cautioned me. "It doesn't work

every time, though, so you need to be careful. The best thing is to not get

yourself into bad situations to begin with."

I nodded in agreement, but assured her that I'd done nothing to encourage

the guy to begin with.

"Daniel got all mad about it," I complained.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there's not much to do about a protective older

brother."

"Overly protective, sometimes."

"Well, maybe so," she said.

I chewed my cookie, thinking I had found my perfect opening.

"There was this girl there with the band, well, actually, two girls. And one of them

helped calm Daniel down afterward. She was really nice."

Hannah looked interested, so I told her about Clare. When I finished,

she smiled. "Sounds like you made a new friend."

"I think if you met her, you'd really like her. I think she's someone

you'd want to be friends with, too."

Hannah looked like she was thinking. "Clare? I think Daniel's

mentioned her before. She dates Justin, right?"

I told Hannah then that Clare wasn't going out with Justin anymore.

"Justin's a real prick, anyway."

"Harlie," Hannah said, in disapproval. "There's not any need for

language like that."

"I'm sorry. But there's no other way to describe him." I filled her

in on Justin, his ex wives, and his sorry cheating ways.

"Well, it sounds like Clare is well rid of him, then," Hannah said.

"I think so, too."

I debated my next move, and decided on good old honesty.

"Hannah, I think Clare and Brian would be a good match together. Actually, they'd be

a GREAT match."

"You think so, huh?"

"Yes. I think they should meet so they can get to know each other."

"Well, maybe sometime they will."

"I was actually thinking of sometime soon," I clarified. "Like maybe this weekend. I was thinking we

could have a BBQ with some of the neighbors, and Clare could come."

Hannah began to look alarmed. "Now, Harlie, slow down a minute," she said.

"You were saying earlier last week that we needed to have the Creagers and the Nelsons over soon."

"Yes, I know, but we need to consider some things before we invite Clare to come."

"Like what? I told you how much her and Brian have in common. She loves the country, and she knows how to ride. She misses it, she said. She wants a hard working guy who likes the same things she does, who doesn't have any ex wives, and who likes to have fun-"

"Harlie!" Hannah said firmly.

"What?"

"Stop a minute and take a breath. Good heavens."

I took an exaggerated breath, and blew it out, and grinned at her. "There."

"Very funny."

She leaned over and took hold of my hand. "What's all this about, really?"

"Don't you think Brian should quit carousing, and settle down, meet somebody who he can be happy with?"

A look which seemed like agreement came over Hannah's face, which she quickly dispelled.

"What I think, or you think, or anybody else thinks is NOT the point here, sweetie. Brian is a grown man, and he knows his own mind-"

"He's a grown man, alright," I said, "but I'm not so sure he knows his own mind."

"Harlie Marie."

"Don't you want Brian to meet somebody special, and have what you and Adam have?" I asked, using the Ace up my sleeve.

"Of course I do!"

"Well, then?"

"Harlie, you know very well how Brian feels about this sort of thing."

"Yes, yes, I know," I waved a hand. Brian has stated, loudly and often, how he feels about having people, whether it's friends, or little old ladies from church, or anyone, try to fix him up on dates. After one particularly disastrous evening last year, he said he was never again going out on a date arranged by someone else. He also threatened dire consequences to anyone who tried to change his mind.

"I think then, that no matter how nice and sweet Clare is, we'd better just forget this

whole thing." Hannah got up and started getting out lettuce and tomatoes

and other stuff to make a salad.

A less determined person would have given up. But I wasn't a less determined

person. I was a VERY determined person.

I went to lean against the counter beside Hannah. She looked at me and

said, "Now, Harlie, don't badger me."

"I won't. It's just Brian is so special. I just want him to be happy."

Hannah gave me a long look, and sighed. "I know. I want the same thing."

"Can't we invite Clare for a BBQ? I mean, if we have other friends over,

then Clare would just be another friend here, too."

"Not with the same intent, though, Harlie."

"Well, no. But lots of people would be here, and Brian wouldn't have a

reason to turn all prickly like a porcupine."

Hannah looked thoughtful, and I could see she was wavering.

"Besides," I added, "you always say any of us can have friends here, and

Clare is my friend, and Daniel's, too."

"It still seems a little underhanded, like a trick on Brian."

"It's not. If they absolutely hate each other, then so be it."

"But you don't think that will happen, do you?"

"I KNOW it won't," I grinned.

"I'll have to talk to Adam," she said. "If he agrees, then you can call Clare."

I groaned. "Do you have to tell him? He'll nix the whole plan! He'll say

I'm putting my nose where it doesn't belong!"

"Well, if the nose fits-" Hannah joked.

"Do you have to tell Adam?" I insisted.

"Of course I have to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Adam said, from behind us, and I jumped, startled.

7777777

If you like, reviews are appreciated!


	4. Betting with the big dogs

"Hi, Adam," I said, nonchalantly.

"Hi. What is it you two want to tell me about?"

Hannah looked at me and I looked at her.

"Harlie has an idea she wants to run past you," Hannah said.

"Okay."

"If we have a BBQ this weekend, I'd like to invite a friend," I said slowly, trying to

think out my words.

"Are we doing a BBQ this weekend?" Adam asked, looking at Hannah for

confirmation.

"We've been talking about it," Hannah reminded him.

"Yeah, okay." He looked at me. "Is this friend a boy?"

"No."

Adam looked puzzled. "Well, if it's not a boy I have to approve, why are you

asking me about it? Is this friend you're inviting some femme fatale that's going to

carry Guthrie off?"

"No, she won't bother Guthrie," I said. "It's a girl I met this weekend. She's real

nice, and I want to invite her here, that's all."

"Where's she live?" he asked.

"Modesto."

"That's a drive to come for a BBQ," he said. "Her folks gonna let her drive herself

here?"

"She can drive herself. She's older."

"Well, it's alright with me, if Hannah doesn't mind," Adam said, reaching for

an apple off the table.

Hannah gave me a clearly disapproving look. "There's a little more to it than that," she said.

"Harlie? Tell Adam the rest of it."

Adam bit into his apple and looked at me questioningly.

"Well, she's a friend of Daniel's, too. Her name is Clare."

"Hmm," he said, around his mouthful of apple.

"And I think she's the perfect girl for Brian," I finished smoothly, and Adam

coughed on his bite of apple.

"What?" he demanded.

"It's nothing to get worked up about," I said. "She comes, and they meet, and

if they hit it off together, then great."

Adam looked asconce at Hannah. "You're going along with this nonsense?'

"I told her we'd talk to you about it."

"Alright. You've talked to me. I say bad idea. Very bad."

"It's not a bad idea," I protested. "It's a great idea! She's fantastic! You can ask

Daniel. He'll tell you."

"Harlie-"

"She's smart, and she's funny, and she's great looking, too!"

"Even if she is all of those things, that's not the point. Brian's perfectly capable

of choosing who he wants to be with-"

"Exactly! He can meet Clare, and then he can decide if he wants to be with her."

"And Clare can decide the same," Hannah said helpfully, and I beamed at her.

"Yes! That's right!"

"Now just a minute," Adam protested. "This sounds like a fix-up, and Brian wants

no part of that. You know that," he said to Hannah, "and you know it, too," he told me,

pointing a finger at me.

"I just thought it would be nice to have Brian meet somebody terrific. Somebody

like Hannah."

I have to say my delivery on that line, combined with my sad eyes, was Emmy Award

worthy. Adam looked startled, then thoughtful, then resigned.

"Alright, fine. It's on you two," he said. "I'm out of it. Got it?"

"Yes, Adam," I said quietly.

"Yes, dear," Hannah said.

Adam stalked off towards the living room. I gave Hannah a high five and went out

to do my chores.

7777777

I called Clare and told her about the BBQ. She agreed to come, though when she

asked what Brian had said, I hedged a little. Or for lack of a better word, I lied.

"He hasn't exactly said anything yet. I wanted to make sure you could come first."

"So you're sure it's alright with him that I come? And with Adam and Hannah?"

"Oh, Hannah's so excited to meet you!" I said. That part, at least, was true.

I felt a little bit guilty about fibbing to Clare, but I figured it would, as Hannah says,

all come out in the wash. Everything would turn out fine, and people would be glad

I'd done what I'd done.

Hannah started cleaning and planning a menu for the weekend right away, inviting

our two nearest neighbors, and some people from church. On Wednesday night, she

and I were in the basement, looking for our ice cream freezer, when she said,

"Have you talked to Daniel?"

"About what?"

"About having Clare here."

"Why would Daniel care? I told you, he thinks Clare is great."

"I mean, because she was dating Justin. And if Daniel has to work with him, well,

things could get strained between them when Justin finds out she came here to

meet Brian."

"I don't see why Justin should have anything to say about it. Clare's done with him, anyway."

"Yes, I know. But from what Daniel's said, Justin can be pretty volatile. I don't want to

cause Daniel any problems."

"Alright. I'll talk to him."

After the supper dishes were done, I went to find Daniel. He and Crane were

sitting on the front porch working on a song together. I sat and listened to

them for awhile, until Adam came to the door and asked Crane to come help

him work on the kitchen drain.

I took Crane's vacated place beside Daniel on the porch swing. Daniel played

a few chords and said, "What do you think?"

"I like it. It sounds good."

"I think so, too."

"I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Well, it's actually Hannah who has the question. I told her you'd be cool

with it."

"What is it I'm going to be cool with?"

"It's about the barbeque this weekend. I invited Clare."

"Oh, yeah? It's alright with me." He shrugged. "I knew you two got along real well."

"Well, Hannah thought that it might make things bad between you and Justin."

"Why would it?"

"Because Clare is coming here to meet Brian."

Daniel stopped strumming his guitar and gave me his full attention.

"Say what?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Clare is coming to. meet. Brian.," I said slowly, exaggerating my words.

Daniel sighed. "Let me guess. One of your bright ideas."

"Well, yes, it is, as a matter of fact," I grinned at him. "What do you think?"

"About Clare coming here? That's great. About her coming here to be fixed up with Brian? I think it's crazy."

"Why is it crazy?"

"Well, considering that Justin will probably show up and drive a hole thru our barn, and that Brian will

go ballistic on you, I'd say that equals crazy."

"Would Justin really do that? Clare's already broken up with him."

"It's hard to say about Justin. He's a quirky type of guy."

"He seems to be an ass type of guy."

"He can be."

I looked at Daniel, disappointed.

"Clare is so perfect for Brian! Don't you see it, Daniel?"

"Clare's great. I just don't think Brian's going to appreciate having anything arranged for him."

I bit my lip, beginning to see the flaws in my plan.

Daniel nudged me. "Don't look so down, squirt. Clare's welcome here anytime, as far as I'm concerned."

I stood up. "Will it cause problems with you and Justin?"

"Clare's coming here, as a friend, for a get together. Let's leave it at that for right now. If something comes of the great romance, we'll go from there."

"Oh, something's going to come from it, alright," I said, with certainty.

"Such as?"

"Such as, a wedding, maybe right here in our yard, maybe even by the summer."

Daniel shook his head at me. "You're crazy," he said.

"I know. But you still love me," I said, and strummed his guitar strings as I went past.

7

Brian went to town later, and I waited on the front porch steps for him. I'd started to worry that he might not plan on being around on Saturday.

When he walked up the porch steps, he paused beside me. "Hadn't you ought to be in bed by now?" he asked.

"I was waiting for you. I want to talk to you."

"Sounds ominous."

"No, it's good. Sit down." I tugged on his hand.

"What's up?" he asked, sitting down beside me.

"We're having that BBQ on Saturday."

"That's what I hear."

"You plan on being here, right?"

"I don't know," he said carelessly. "Probably so. Why?"

"Because you need to be here."

"Why do I need to be here?"

"Because," I hesitated, "it's a surprise."

"Huh. You know I don't really like surprises, peach."

"You'll like this one. So do you promise to be here?"

He studied me frowning. "Why am I getting a weird feeling about this

surprise?"

"You're so suspicious," I said. I patted his face. "You should really work

on that, Bri."

Brian still looked skeptical, and I said confidently, "I'm so sure you're

going to like the surprise that I'll make you a bet."

"A bet, huh?"

"Yes. There's a certain pair of boots at the mall in Modesto. They're teal blue, with

fringe. I've had my eye on them for a long time. If you love the surprise, then you buy

me the boots. How about that? That's how sure I am."

"Interesting," Brian said, and tugged on my braid. "How about if I hate this surprise?

What then?"

"You won't."

"But let's say that I do. What are you willing to wager?"

"Whatever you say," I said carelessly.

"Alright. You have to do my dish duty for a month. AND, you have to drop from the rope."

The rope Brian's talking about is over the deepest part of our creek. You have to

climb the rungs that Adam and Brian nailed in a tree years ago, then swing out and

drop. I'm a pretty good swimmer, but I avoid the rope. All my brothers tease me

about it, but I still refuse to do it. I tried it once when I was about eight or nine,

and I hated the feeling it gave me.

I looked at Brian, not very happily. "The rope, huh?"

"The rope."

"That's kind of mean, Bri."

"You're betting with the big dogs. Put your money where your mouth is."

"Fine," I said and stood up. Brian got up, too, and I stuck out my hand.

"I'm not worried. I'm not going to lose," I said confidently.

Brian took my hand and we shook hands on it.

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you, peach?"

I smiled mysteriously, thinking about how it would be when Brian first set eyes on Clare.

"Yep."

Brian frowned. "That's kind of a funny looking smile. This surprise isn't

something that's going to make me mad, is it?"

I ignored his question, and did a little country line dance in front of him.

"Those boots sure are gonna look good on me," I giggled.

7

I talked to Clare a couple more times. She was bringing Nan with her when she came.

The only problem occurred when she asked me again what Brian had said about her

coming. I felt really bad about lying to her, so I was stumbling over my words, and

Clare was intuitive enough to ask, "Brian doesn't even know I'm coming, does he?"

"No," I admitted. "But I know he's going to be fine with it, once he meets you!"

To my somewhat surprise, Clare wasn't mad. She just laughed.

"Well, I guess we'll find that out on Saturday, won't we?"

7

By Friday night I was really excited. So far Brian didn't seem to have an inkling of what was going

on. After supper that night Guthrie and Evan and I were playing cards, and everybody else was just

reading or talking, except for Ford and Brian, who'd gone to town to get more bags of ice for the BBQ.

Guthrie made the comment that he thought I was wrong to try to get Brian together with anyone.

"I agree," Evan said. "Why don't you just leave Brian alone? He's having a great time as a single guy."

"You two don't understand anything," I told them. "Clare is terrific. She's smart and lots of

fun, and she's prettier than anybody else Brian's dated!'

I turned to Daniel for support. "She's beautiful, isn't she, Daniel?"

Daniel looked up from the lyrics he was working on.

"She's real pretty," he agreed.

"Bri's gonna be real mad at you for minding his business, I'll bet," Evan said, with a grin.

"Yeah," Guthrie agreed. "He might tar and feather you, Har."

"Thanks alot, Guthrie!" I yelled and stood up, tossing my hand of cards

down, and glaring at the boys.

"Simmer down," Adam said.

"Well, I don't know what's wrong with everybody! I'm not trying to hurt Brian! I'm

trying to help him!"

"It's alright, sweetie," Hannah said, in her calm way.

"Sit down and finish the game," Evan told me.

"No, I don't want to," I said crossly.

"Come on, Har, don't be like that," Guthrie coaxed me.

"The boys are entitled to their opinion," Adam told me. "I happen to have the same opinion as they do. You know that."

"Yes, I know," I sighed.

Guthrie tugged on my arm, trying to get me to sit down again, but I shrugged his hand off.

I felt attacked by everyone, except for Hannah and Daniel, and it wasn't like Daniel was trying to help

me. Hannah, on the other hand, spoke up. Her voice was quiet, but reassuring.

"Hopefully, things will work out the way that Harlie wants them to. But, no matter what, Clare is coming here as a guest, and she'll be welcome. And I've had a hand in this whole thing, so if Brian does get angry, I'll be there, right along with Harlie."

"It's my idea, and my plan," I said. "I'll take all the responsibility, Hannah."

"No, sweetie, not all of it. I was there when we lined up, and I've been there for the march up the hill, so I'll be there when the shooting starts, too."

Adam chuckled at Hannah's analogy, and pulled her to him, hugging her.

"I don't think it'll come down to shooting," he said. "Or to tar and feathers," he said, looking

at me, with a kind smile.

I smiled back, but I was starting to get nervous about Brian.

7777777


	5. Stage Two (or Blast Off!)

Saturday morning was a beautiful morning, sunny, but not too hot. Between

regular chores and all the BBQ preparations, everybody was kept hopping. After

lunch I was in the yard helping Ford and Evan set up tables. They were both

talking about the girls they'd invited to be their dates. I know Ford's girlfriend, they've dated

for a really long time, but Evan was inviting a new girl, so I was listening with

interest to their conversation, when I saw Brian come down the porch steps

and head toward the Jeep.

I dropped my corner of the table, so that Ford and Evan almost tripped.

"Hey!" Evan complained.

"Yeah, watch it," Ford said.

I didn't stop to apologize. I ran to catch up with Brian. He was already in

the driver's seat, when I got his attention.

"Where are you going?" I demanded, putting my hands on the side of the

Jeep.

"I've got something I've gotta do," he said vaguely.

"Like what?"

"Just an errand. What's your problem?"

"People are going to start coming at three!"

"So?"

"So, you promised you'd be here!"

"I've got plenty of time."

"But you have to get cleaned up and everything-" I protested.

Brian started the Jeep. "I'll be back."

"On time, though?" I persisted.

Brian frowned. "Is there going to be a problem if I'm late?"

"Yes, there's going to be a problem!"

"Why?"

"Because-" I started, and then stopped, realizing he'd almost tricked me into

spilling the beans.

"Because," I said. "Because you promised, that's why!"

"Relax, peach. I said I'd be here, and I will be."

I stood there looking at him, skeptically, my hands still gripping the sides of

the Jeep.

"At least I will be, if I ever get going," he said, giving me a pointed look.

I lifted my hands and took a step back, and Brian grinned at me and drove

off in a cloud of dust.

I stomped towards the house in a huff, ignoring Evan and Ford's protests.

"Get back over here and help!" Evan ordered.

I waved a hand at him, and went in search of Hannah. She was frosting a

chocolate cake, and Guthrie was standing on a ladder changing a light bulb

over the sink.

"Hannah!" I expostulated, bursting in breathlessly. "You won't believe Brian! He

just left to go somewhere!"

"Hand me the cover for this, will you?" Hannah asked. "It's there, on the table."

I handed her the plastic cover and she put it over the chocolate cake.

"Wa-lah," she said, waving her hand with a flourish.

"Hannah! Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you. It would be hard not to hear you, Harlie."

Guthrie snickered from his perch. I shot him a glance.

"Sorry for yelling," I said. "But he left! And he wouldn't say where he was

going. What if he doesn't get back in time? He'll ruin everything!"

"Did he say he'd be back?"

"Yes, but-"

"If he said he'd be here, then I'm sure he'll be here," Hannah said calmly, patting

my arm, and turned to look at Adam as he came into the kitchen. Adam

had on one of his best Western dress shirts, and Hannah smiled at him

in approval, giving him a kiss.

"Alright," I said, still fuming. "But if Brian doesn't get back in time, I'm not

going to talk to him for a week!"

"He'd probably like that just fine, Har," Guthrie said, grinning down at me.

"He probably would!" I agreed darkly.

7777777

When almost everything was done and ready, I went to change my clothes. There

was still no sign of Brian, and I waited on the front porch, feeling hopeful when I

saw a vehicle coming up the road, but it went right on past, and I sighed.

Adam came out and told me to come in to help him, and I followed him in

reluctantly.

He carried two jugs of lemonade out and told me to take the third one. I followed

along behind him, and we set them on one of the tables.

When he started towards the barn, I asked, "What are you doing?"

"I lost my pocketknife in the barn somewhere this morning. I thought I'd look

for it while I had a few minutes."

"Oh. Do you want me to help you?"

"Sure. If you want."

We looked around for a few minutes, until Adam found his knife in one of the stalls covered

by hay. The more I thought about it, the more nervous I got about Brian being ticked off.

"Adam, do you think Brian's going to be mad at me?"

Adam gave me a raised eyebrow look. "Kind of late to be worrying about that,

isn't it?"

"I guess so." I sighed.

Adam didn't say anything, and we started walking back to the house.

"Maybe I should tell him about everything before Clare gets here."

"Maybe so."

We both turned when we heard the Jeep coming up the driveway. I suddenly

felt really nervous. I scooted around Adam and went into the house, staying

hidden in the little cubby hole under the stairs,

as Adam and Brian came into the house, talking. Brian went up the stairs

and I stepped out. Adam looked at me thoughtfully.

"What's with the disappearing act?" he asked.

"I just want him to have a chance to get cleaned up and stuff before I

tell him," I said.

Hannah came thru, carrying a big platter. "Will you take this to Crane?" she

asked Adam.

"Yes, ma'm." he said, taking it from her.

Hannah looked at me, and then Adam, and then at me again.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It seems Harlie's having an attack of the jitters," Adam said, looking

amused.

"Oh?"

"I've just been thinking that I maybe ought to tell Brian," I told her. "You know,

about Clare, and everything."

"Oh," Hannah said, looking thoughtful.

"Do you think I should?"

"I think it'd probably be a good idea," she said.

"He wouldn't refuse to talk to her, or anything like that, would he?"

"Of course not. Brian's a gentleman," Hannah said, with certainty.

"Brian'll be nice to Clare," Adam agreed.

"Okay," I said. "I guess I'll go up and get ready to tell him, then."

I started up the stairs.

"Of course later, after everybody goes home, you might want to hide from Brian out

in the barn for awhile," Adam said.

I stopped walking, leaning over the bannister. I guess Hannah could

see the way my face blanched, because she gave Adam a poke.

"Go on, sweetie," she said to me. "We'll see you outside in a little while."

I sat on the top step, waiting for Brian to get out of the shower. When I heard

the bathroom door open, I stood up. Brian came out, buttoning up his shirt

as he walked. He stopped when he saw me standing there.

"Well, peach, I made it back."

"I see," I said. "You look nice."

"Thank you." Brian finished buttoning his shirt and started tucking it in

his jeans.

"I actually have something I wanted to talk to you about," I said.

"Okay," he said, looking at me expectantly.

"I invited a friend to come today," I said slowly.

"That's good."

"It's nobody you know," I said. "But she's really nice."

Brian waited, not saying anything.

"Daniel knows her, too."

"That right?"

"Yeah. She actually lives in Modesto."

"You're trying awfully hard not to tell me whatever it is," Brian said.

"Well, it's just that I don't want you to get mad at me."

"And it's something that you think might make me mad, huh?"

"Well, it SHOULDN'T make you mad. It should make you happy."

"Just tell me," Brian said, sounding impatient.

"Okay. Her name is Clare, and she's coming here to meet you."

I watched but Brian's expression didn't really change.

"She is, huh?"

"Yes. She's really terrific. Even Daniel says so."

Brian leaned against the wall, and gave me an intense look.

"You know how I feel about this kind of stuff, Harlie."

"Yes. But Clare is something really special."

"So that makes it okay to go against what I want, huh?"

"No, it doesn't make it okay, Bri. But, you won't ignore Clare, will you?"

"Of course not. What kind of a guy do you think I am?" he said, sounding

disgusted.

"I think you're a handsome, sweet guy, that's what I think."

"Uh huh."

"I do. I just want you to meet Clare, and talk to her. That's all."

"That's all, huh?"

I came closer to Brian and wrapped my arms around his waist, looking up at him.

"Please, Bri?"

"I've got news for you, peach. I figured all along this is what you were up to."

"You did? You knew?"

"Well, it didn't take a brain surgeon to figure it out. You're not as devious as you

think you are."

I smiled up at him, feeling confident again.

"So you forgive me, for breaking your cardinal rule of no fix-ups?"

"Well," he said, like he was considering, "I guess if she's real nice, and lots of

fun, and sort of pretty, then I might be willing to let it slide."

I stepped back, and reached up to pat his face.

"Remember the bet we made, Bri? You better make room in your schedule

for a trip to the mall in Modesto. I see some teal blue boots in my near future."

"We'll see about that, I guess, won't we?"

7777777

The neighbors started arriving right around three o'clock. First it was the Johnson's,

then the Peterson's, and the south field started being filled up with parked pickup trucks

and cars.

I was carrying more sauce out to Crane, who was manning the BBQ pit, when I saw

Clare and Nan walking across from where they'd parked, towards the yard.

I handed the sauce to Crane, and went to greet them. I was so excited to see

Clare again.

"I'm so glad you're here!" I said.

Clare gave me a squeeze. "I'm glad, too."

"Brian knows you're coming," I assured her.

Adam and Hannah came over then, and I introduced them to Nan and to Clare.

"It's nice of you to have us," Clare said.

"We're glad you could be here," Hannah said.

Clare shook hands with Adam. "I've heard alot about you," she said. "Daniel

speaks very highly of you."

Adam looked embarrassed and a little uncomfortable.

"Thank you," he said simply.

By that time, Guthrie, and Ford had gotten a look at Clare, and

came over, too. I almost laughed at the look on Guthrie and Ford's faces. Clearly,

they had just discovered that I had not been exaggerating when I described

Clare as beautiful.

Clare shook each of their hands, and she smiled at Ford.

"You're the one Harlie says that can play all those instruments, right? Ford?"

"Yes, ma'm," Ford said.

"That's really amazing. And I'm not ma'm. I'm just Clare." She turned to Guthrie. "You're Guthrie?"

Guthrie nodded, unable to speak for the moment, I assumed, because of Clare's dazzling

smile.

"Good looking brothers sure do run in this family," she said, and Guthrie turned

a bright red.

Hannah started laughing, and I could tell right off that she liked Clare.

By the time our little group had gotten closer to the rest of the guests, Clare

was introduced to Crane, and that's when I saw Brian coming around the corner

of the house, carrying a bowl of potato salad.

If I could have, that would have been the moment to have a camera. The look on Brian's

face when he first laid eyes on Clare, well, it was something that you almost had to see

for yourself to understand.

I don't claim to know everything there is to know about love, or chemistry between

a couple. But I know enough that I could see the spark that passed between Brian and Clare.

When they'd been introduced to each other, they did the usual small talk for a minute,

with Clare saying how glad she was to meet Daniel and I's family, and Brian telling her

that he was sure glad she'd made the trip from Modesto.

The next thing anybody knew, Brian put the bowl of potato salad in Ford's hands,

and offered to show Clare around. When they'd walked away, Nan laughed, and Crane

laughed, and they started talking.

I stood there for a minute with Guthrie and Adam and Hannah.

"My goodness gracious," Adam said, walking Clare walk away.

"Keep your eyes in your head, cowboy," Hannah told him, and winked at me.

77777

If you like, please leave a review! And thanks!

"


	6. Waiting Up

Nan mostly hung out with Daniel and Crane the rest of the afternoon. I didn't really

get to spend alot of time with Clare, because she and Brian spent most of their time

together, walking, or sitting with their heads together, talking. But I figured that I'd

have lots of time to spend with her later on. The important thing was that Operation

Love Connection was up and running.

I was leaning against the BBQ pit, talking to Nan and Crane, when Guthrie searched

me out.

"You weren't kidding about Clare," he said. "She's really something."

"She's really gorgeous, you mean?" I couldn't resist teasing him.

"She is, for sure. But there's something else about her. She's funny, and-" he hesitated,

searching for the right words.

"She's terrific," I supplied, and Guthrie nodded.

"Yeah."

"Still think Brian is going to want to tar and feather me?" I joked.

Guthrie grinned. "Naw. I'm pretty sure he won't."

7777777

It was getting dark when people started getting around to leave. I was holding

the Peterson's baby when I saw Clare coming towards me. I handed the baby back

to his mother, and went to meet Clare. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"I like Brian, Harlie," she said. "I like him alot."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Oh, I think that's a definite yes," she smiled, and I smiled back.

Brian came up and put a hand on Clare's waist.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked.

"Oh, we're just conspiring about you," Clare said lightly, and instead of

acting irritated, Brian grinned.

Brian walked Clare and Nan to their car, and when he came back to the yard he

was whistling.

Everybody helped clean up, and then worked their way into the house. Daniel held the

door open for Crane to carry in the platter of meat that was left over. Evan cut around

Crane and took a piece of meat off the plate.

I went to find Hannah in the kitchen, where she was filling the teakettle. Adam was sitting

at the kitchen table, his long legs stretched out in front of him.

"I'm going to have some hot tea," Hannah said. "Want some?"

"No, thanks. I think I'll head up to bed."

"Okay, sweetie," she said, and I gave her a hug.

"Do you like Clare?" I asked.

"Very much."

I wrapped my arms around Adam's neck. "What do you think?" I asked him.

"She's nice," he said. "I like her."

I gave him a hard hug. "Night," I said.

"Night, sugar."

"Night, sweetie."

I took the stairs two at a time, got into my pajamas, and went to brush my teeth.

When I headed back to my bedroom, Brian was there, leaning against the doorway

of my room.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello, peach."

"How are you?" I asked, trying not to smile.

"Oh, I'm just fine," Brian said dryly.

"Did you have a good time today?"

"I did, as a matter of fact," he said, and I could see the twinkle in his eye.

"Let's see," I said slowly, as if I was pondering, "Real nice, lots of fun, and a little

bit pretty. Isn't that what you said would get me off the hook with you?"

"That's what I said, alright."

I flashed him a sassy smile. "That's what I thought you said."

"You think you're pretty smart, don't you, peach?"

I giggled, and ducked under his arm to go into my room.

"Goodnight, Bri," I said.

"Goodnight."

7777777

The next weekend Brian went to Modesto to see Clare. He left Saturday afternoon

and was supposed to be back Sunday evening. I wanted to talk to him, so I waited

up as late as I could, until Adam looked up from his newspaper, looked at the big clock,

and said, "Get to bed, Harlie."

"Can I stay up? I'm reading this for English," I said, lifting my book to show him.

"You're waiting for Brian to get home, that's what you're doing. You should have

been in bed an hour ago. Scoot."

I sighed, and got up from my chair.

Hannah reached out to squeeze my hand as I walked past the couch.

"There's no telling when Brian will get home anyway," she said soothingly.

"I know, but I really wanted to talk to him," I said, giving Adam a look.

"You can talk to him at breakfast," Adam said, without sympathy. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said, disgruntled, and went up to bed.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was because I heard the

slam of a vehicle door outside, and then the sound of the front door opening and

closing. I got up and slipped down the stairs, ready to talk, only it wasn't Brian, it was

Daniel and Evan coming in.

"Hey, you," Daniel said, seeing me standing at the foot of the stairs, leaning

over the bannister.

"Hi," I whispered.

"You look like a ghost standing there in that white nightgown," Evan said,

ruffling my hair on his way up the stairs.

"What are you doing up?" Daniel asked.

"I thought you guys were Brian getting home," I told him, softly.

"Oh. He still not home, huh?"

"No."

"Better get back to bed."

"I think I'm gonna wait for him for a little bit," I said.

"Okay. Night, squirt."

I hugged his neck. "Night, Dan'l."

I scooted a chair over in front of the window by the door so I'd be able to

see his headlights when he pulled up. Then I curled up to wait.

I was startled when I heard the sound of someone coming downstairs

awhile later. It was like Grand Central around here. I turned to peer into

the darkness. Whoever the shadow was, they were too tall to be Ford, Daniel or Evan,

and not quite tall enough to be Crane. That left either Guthrie or Adam, and I

wasn't feeling lucky. I scrunched into my chair, and breathed as quietly as I could.

The shadow went into the kitchen, and I could see the lights come on under the

door. After a few minutes, the lights went off again, and the unknown brother came

back into the living room. I watched as he stopped, and stood still for a few seconds,

and then purposely go to the floor lamp and switch it on.

In the suddenly illuminated room, I blinked up at Adam, standing there, holding a glass

of milk. He looked extremely displeased. He looked mad.

"What are you doing down here?"

I knew better than to fib to Adam. Besides, I had the feeling that he was asking

a question he already knew the answer to.

"Waiting for Brian," I admitted.

"I guess I wasn't clear earlier about you going to bed," he said,

and his tone was ominous.

"You were clear."

"Yet here you are, not minding me. Down here at midnight on a school night."

"I'm sorry, Adam. I'll go to bed." I stood up and started around him, but Adam

held up a hand to stop me.

"After breakfast tomorrow, I want to talk to you before you leave for school."

I felt my stomach knot a little. "Can't we talk now?" I asked. I didn't think I could

sleep very well knowing Adam was going to lecture me.

"No. I want you to go to bed now."

"Okay." I hesitated, but Adam didn't seem particularly inclined to a hug right

then.

"Night," I said, quietly.

"Goodnight."

I must have slept a little, because I didn't hear Brian when he finally did get home.

But when Crane shook me awake the next morning, I was really tired, and irritable,

and knowing I had a discussion with Adam waiting for me gave a bad start to my day.

I was eating my pancakes when Brian came to the table, whistling as he walked

in. He rubbed my head as he passed behind me.

Since Adam wasn't in hearing range, I asked, "Was your weekend good?"

"The best."

"What'd you do?" Ford asked.

Brian sat down and forked a stack of pancakes onto his plate, and poured syrup over

the top. "We went out to eat and then went to The Saddle Rack to dance."

That caught all the boy's attention.

"I've heard about that place," Evan said.

Daniel started asking about the band that was playing, wanting to know about their

songs and all of that.

Evan turned the conversation back to girls as soon as he was able.

"Tell me about the blondes there," he told Brian. "And the brunettes."

"And the redheads," Ford added, and laughed.

"I didn't notice," Brian said, and Evan clutched his chest in a fake heart attack

pose.

"The great Don Juan of Calaveras County has fallen," Evan intoned, and Guthrie

laughed. "The next sound you hear will be all the single women around here crying," he said.

"Are you hanging up your little black book?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe so," Brian said, and he looked across the table at me and winked.

7777777

I finished breakfast and cleared my dishes.

"Are you eating school lunch today or taking your lunch?" Hannah asked me.

"I'll eat at school," I said.

"I'll take mine," Guthrie spoke up.

"Alright," Hannah said. "You don't like what they're having today?" she asked him.

"I thought I'd eat both," Guthrie said.

Adam laughed, and Hannah rolled her eyes.

Adam cuffed Guthrie lightly on his ear. "He's a growing boy," he told Hannah.

Guthrie puffed out his chest. "All muscle right here," he said, flexing his arms.

I was laughing, too, but I stopped when Adam told Hannah he was heading out.

"Walk along with me," he told me, and it was an order, not a request.

I followed him reluctantly as he went out and started towards the barn.

"I shouldn't have been up last night waiting for Brian," I preempted him, speaking up before he could start.

"No. You shouldn't have been."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"I don't think Brian really needs his little sister waiting up at night for him, do you?"

"No," I admitted.

Adam opened the barn door and went in, going to where the fencing supplies are kept.

He started gathering things together needed to fix fence. He was quiet,

and I hesitated.

Adam sat down on a bale of hay and gestured to the spot beside him. "Sit down here," he said.

I sat down, saying again, "I should have listened to you."

"Yeah. But that's not all that I want to talk to you about."

I looked at him in trepidation. I couldn't think of anything I'd done to cause Adam to be mad at me, other than last night.

"It looks like things are going along pretty well with Brian and Clare," he said, and I nodded, wondering why that would have anything to do with me being out here with him, obviously in for a talking to.

"It may go on like that between them, or it may not work out," he continued.

I started to say something, and Adam assumed correctly what it was, and held up a hand to warn me

to be quiet. "I know that you think it's definitely going to work between them. And it may. And that would be great, if that's what they both want to have happen. But it could go another way, and they decide they're not right for each other."

I looked at him unhappily, still wondering where he was going with this conversation.

"If they decide to break it off, I want you to stay out of it. And likewise, if they stay together, I want you to stay out of it."

I looked at him, confused, and a little panicked. "What do you mean?"

"Harlie, I know that since you arranged this whole thing, and introduced them to each other, that you feel you have a big part of it, and you do, in a way. And I know Clare's your friend. But from here on out, it's Brian's business. Not yours."

I couldn't help it, tears sprung up and filled my eyes. I looked down at my tennis shoes, moving it back and forth in the dirt.

"That means whatever Brian decides, whether it's to go to see Clare, or not, it's up to him. If they stick together and have a disagreement at some point, you stay out of that, too. Whatever happens, it has to be their choice and their relationship."

Adam laid a hand on my knee. "Do you understand why I'm saying all this?"

"I understand," I said, and I did. I didn't like it, but I understood.

"Okay." He gave my knee a pat, and stood up, looking down at me.

"Don't disobey me, Harlie," he said. "I mean it."

He looked really stern, and I felt a lump in my throat.

"I won't, Adam," I said.

"Okay." He took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Better go grab Guthrie and Ford and get to school."

"Okay."

Adam tipped my chin up. "How about a smile?"

I couldn't have felt less like smiling, but I tried.

"Have a good day at school," he told me, just as Ford started honking for me.

I went to grab my backpack and climbed into Ford's truck, wishing for the umpteenth time that Adam wasn't so darn strict.

7777777


	7. Brian and the boots

I kept my promise to Adam, hard though it was. I didn't bug Brian or ask

him any questions about what he had planned with Clare, or anything like that.

He shared more openly now, on his own, anyway. I walked into the kitchen

one morning to hear him telling Hannah about Clare's tiny apartment, and

the classes she was taking for nursing that semester.

Brian seemed happy almost all the time, and it made a person feel glad just

to watch him.

He went again to Modesto on the next weekend, and there were phone calls, too, in

between. A couple of times, Brian would hand the phone off to me, saying

Clare wanted to talk to me. She'd ask me about school, or talk about her own

classes, or anything else that popped into our heads to talk about. I wished

I could ask her outright if she was falling in love with Brian, but I didn't. It took

massive willpower on my part, but I resisted.

One weekend Clare came to stay with us, and it was such fun. She openly admitted

she wasn't much of a hand at baking, but with Hannah's help and encouragement, she

made an apple pie. She sat on Brian's knee and fed him a few bites, and though

Guthrie and Evan teased him about not being able to feed himself, it didn't seem

to bother him at all.

Everybody stayed up late, playing charades, and eating popcorn, and one night she

and Brian, Adam and Hannah went out to a movie together. I got to have my fun, and

time with Clare, too, though. She and Hannah and I had 'girl' time, where we three

holed up in Hannah's bedroom together, and painted each other's toenails, collapsing

into laughter over the slightest thing. She slept on a rollaway cot squeezed in my room, and

she talked about her childhood, and how she felt when her mother died when she was

ten.

When Sunday night came around, I felt sad to see her go, and I knew if I felt that way,

Brian must feel a lot worse.

7777777

A couple weekends Clare had finals to study for, so she stayed in Modesto

and Brian stayed home. Brian seemed quiet, and thoughtful, and though he went

to town with Crane and Evan one Saturday night, it took a lot of convincing

by them before he agreed to go along. I was up when they sauntered back

home, and it was obvious Brian hadn't had much to drink at all. It was Evan

who had the hangover the next morning.

Ford and Evan and even Daniel teased Brian, saying things like how

"the mighty have fallen" and things like that, and though I knew they all

really liked Clare, and were just joshing Brian, I was still glad when

Adam told them all to shut up.

Everybody was glad to see Clare when she came back the next time. We all

went horseback riding and on a picnic. It was after that weekend, around the

time that Clare and Brian had been dating a couple of months, and I was sitting

on the front porch swing one evening, reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird', when I heard

Brian yelling for me from inside the house.

"I'm out here!" I yelled back, and Brian opened the screen door and

came out.

"Hey, you," he said. "I've been looking for you."

"Yeah. I heard you bellow," I grinned at him.

Brian leaned against a porch pillar. "Want to go with me next Saturday? To Modesto?"

"To see Clare?"

"Naw, she's going to see her sister. I've got something to do, I thought you

might want to ride along."

"Sure."

"Okay. I want to leave by nine or so, alright?"

"Is lunch part of the deal?"

"I think I can manage some pizza or something."

"Okay. Deal. What do you have to do?"

"Oh, something," he said vaguely. "I thought you were the one who likes

surprises, peach."

"I do."

"Okay, then." Brian proceeded down the front steps.

I stood up and leaned over the porch railing to call after him.

"How come I can't know, though?"

Brian turned around to face me again, walking backwards as he talked.

"If you don't bug me, I'll tell you when we leave. But if you hassle me, I'll make

you wait until we get there to find out what it is."

"You're a hard, cruel man, Brian McFadden," I teased him.

Brian just laughed. "Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," I said.

7b7b 7b7b 7b7b 7b7b

On Saturday morning I was already done with breakfast and with my chores, while

Brian was still drinking coffee and talking to Crane and Hannah and Adam.

I poured myself a cup of coffee, and sat down to wait for him, trying to be patient.

"So what are you two up to this morning?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know, Brian's keeping it a secret," I told her, and Crane and Adam

both laughed at the look on my face.

"How does it feel to have the shoe on the other foot, Miss Mix It In?" Adam asked me.

Finally Brian finished his eggs and coffee, and stood up, pushing in his chair.

"Well, come on, peach," he said. "I'm tired of waiting around for you."

I gave him a hard poke in the side of his ribs. "Funny guy."

We were barely at the end of the driveway in the truck, when I said, "Okay! Tell me!"

"Well," Brian said, "I'm going to the jewelry store."

I guess I'm a little dense sometimes, because it took me a couple of seconds

to get his meaning. When I did get it, I lunged to his side of the seat, throwing

my arms around his neck, and hugging him so hard that I jostled the cup of

coffee he was holding.

"Bri!" I squealed happily, "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Easy there, girl," he told me drily, looking at the wet spot on his shirt from the spilled

coffee. "Good thing that wasn't very hot."

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!"

"Me, too," he said, and smiled at me. "Now go back to your own side, and get your

seat belt on."

I obeyed, feeling like I was bubbling over with joy.

"I'm so happy for you, Bri," I said.

"I'm happy for me, too. I just hope she doesn't turn me down flat."

"She won't," I said confidently.

"I'm glad you're in my corner, peach," he said.

When we got to Modesto, Brian drove straight to a upscale jewelry store,

as if he'd known exactly where he was going. I was going to tease him about it,

but I noticed that he looked a little nervous, so I kept quiet. I'd never been in a jewelry store

as fancy as this one. The carpets were red, and gray, and there were four long glass

cases filled with jewelry. If Brian was nervous now that he was inside such a prestigious

looking place, he didn't show it. He started walking along the cases, looking at all

the rings.

"This is a pretty fancy place, Bri," I said, really quietly. "Can you afford a ring from here?"

"I can't get her the Hope Diamond, or anything like that," he said, "but I think I can

get her something nice, yeah."

It was his business, after all, so I kept my worries to myself, just glad to be

here with him.

Not one, but two salesmen, or clerks, or whatever you call them in a store like this,

kept coming over and trying to show Brian different rings, and asking him repeatedly

what they could help him with, until finally Brian said, in a really firm voice,

"Look, fellas, I just want to look around a bit. I promise I'll let you know as soon

as I need any help."

Both of the men, dressed to the teeth in suits and ties, kind of faded away, not

looking very pleased by Brian's brusque manner.

I giggled. "I think you scared them," I told him. "Especially that little short one."

"Too bad."

"They don't know that your bark is worse than your bite."

Brian spent a long time looking at all the rings, until finally he settled on just two.

"They're both nice, don't you think?" he asked me.

I nodded. "I think she'd love either one of them," I assured him.

Brian finally picked one of the rings, and asked one of the offended clerks to

take it out of the case. Brian held it in his hand for a few minutes, and then he

handed it back to the saleman. "I'll take this one," he said, and the clerk

quickly lost his offended demeanor once he saw that Brian was a paying customer,

and a cash paying one, at that.

After that he became effervescent, hurrying around to put the ring in a fancy little

box, and wrap it in shiny paper.

Brian put the box in his jean pocket when we went inside the pizza place.

When we were finishing up our lunch, I said, "Does anybody else in the family know? What you

were doing today, I mean?"

"Nope. Just you."

"Wow," I said. "Thanks, Bri. That makes me feel kind of-well, special. To be the first to know, I mean."

"Well, who else should I share it with first, goofy? If it wasn't for you, there

wouldn't be a Clare and me at all."

"That's true, very true," I said, and Brian tossed his napkin at me.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded, and we went outside the pizza parlor. I started walking towards the

truck when I noticed that Brian wasn't walking beside me. I looked back and he

was standing still on the sidewalk.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Brian held out his hand to me. "Come on with me," he said.

I stepped back and took his hand. "Where are we going?'"

Brian pointed towards the mall just down the block a little ways.

"Isn't that the place?" he asked me.

"The mall?" I asked him, puzzled. "What about it?"

Brian sighed deeply, as if he was being greatly tested.

"Isn't that the place where those boots are? The fancy ones?"

I looked up at him in surprise. I'd actually forgotten all about the bet we'd made.

"Well, yeah," I said slowly.

"Let's go, then. Show them to me."

I was still looking at him, not really thinking he was serious, when he

started pulling me along.

"Which way?" he asked me, once we were inside the doors.

I showed him the way to the boot store, and went ahead of him to the

area where I remembered the boots had been. I figured they'd been sold, but to

my surprise, they were still there, sitting proud on the shelf.

I reached up and took them down, touching the blue suede. Brian whistled softly.

"Now that's a pair of boots," he said. "What's this color of blue called again?"

"Teal blue."

"Well, they're sharp, alright. They the right size?"

"Yeah. But Bri-"

"Try them on to make sure they feel right. Make sure you're gonna be able to

dance in them."

I sat down on one of the bench seats, and tugged off my old boots, glad I was

wearing decent socks, and pulled on the teal blue's, as I thought of them. They

fit like they were custom made for me, and Brian looked down at my feet,

contemplating.

"How do they feel?" he asked me as I stood up to walk a few feet.

"Really good."

"Okay, then."

I sat down to take them off again. "I was just kidding you about the boots."

"No, you weren't," he said knowingly, with a smile. "And I would have held you to your

wager. Dishes and the rope. A bet's a bet."

"Well, maybe so," I admitted, standing up. "But they're really expensive, Bri. And

you need to save your money, especially now." I set the boots back on the shelf firmly.

"I'm not going to let you buy them for me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Brian tipped my chin up. "Let's understand each other here, peach. You don't get

to tell me what's what. I get to tell YOU. Are we clear?"

"We're clear."

"Okay. Forget about the bet, then. I want to buy you the boots. It makes me

happy to get you something you want."

I hugged his waist. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." He reached up to take the boots back down from the shelf.

"Let's pay for these cornerkickers," he said, and I followed him to the checkout.

When the cashier asked if I was going to wear or carry, I told her to put them in

a box. Brian gave me a questioning look, but he didn't say anything until we were

walking back towards the truck, with me carrying the box.

"How come you didn't want to wear them now?" he asked.

"Because. They're special. The first time I wear them is going to be at your wedding."

Brian tugged on my braid. "You're pretty crazy, you know that?"

"You still love me, though."

7777777


	8. One Of Us

After supper that night, Brian showed the ring to Adam and Hannah. Adam

whistled in appreciation. "That's some ring," he said.

Hannah gave Brian a hug. "It's beautiful. She'll love it."

"I hope she loves me enough to love it," Brian said, and Hannah

patted his cheek. "She'll love you AND the ring. Don't worry."

Later that night Adam, Brian and Crane went into town, and when they got

home they sat on the porch together. When Guthrie and I passed by to go

to the barn, I caught snippets of the conversation between them.

"I've got no business saying it's too soon," Adam was saying, "marrying Hannah

quick like I did. If it's right, it's right. I just want you to be sure."

"I've never been more sure of anything," Brian said, and I felt so proud of him

right then.

Crane started talking about how the attic could be renovated so Brian and Clare

could have their own space and privacy.

"Sounds like a lot of work coming up," Guthrie told me, "getting that attic liveable."

"Not to mention all the work getting ready for a wedding," I said happily, and Guthrie

rolled his eyes.

"Only a girl would think of all this as fun," he sighed.

7777777

Brian headed to Modesto to see Clare on Wednesday night of that week, well supplied with

family support and advice. Despite all of that, he looked decidedly nervous.

"I could go along with you," Evan said jokingly, "if you're too scared to do the talking,

I can do it for you."

"Like Cyrano de Bergerac," Ford said, and Brian gave them both a gimlet-eyed look.

"No," he said firmly.

"I could throw on my charm," Evan continued. "Convince her to take you on."

"I'm trying to get her to marry me," Brian said. "Not scare her away."

"Well!" Evan said, acting insulted. "That's the thanks I get for trying to help your

sorry butt."

Hannah gave Evan a poke on the shoulder. "Evan. Stop. Talking."

She gave Brian a push. "Go on. Get out of here. Get going."

"Okay, okay," he said, and climbed in the truck.

He leaned his head out the open window just before he pulled away, and looked over

all of us, standing there.

"I want you to know," he said, in a serious voice, "that when I ask Clare to marry me, and

take on the McFadden name, I will-" he hesitated, dramatically, "beg her not to hold you

bunch of maniacs against me!"

"Hey!" both Evan and Ford yelled, and Brian drove away, laughing.

"He wasn't talking about me," I said.

"Me either," Hannah said.

"Couldn't be me," Crane said.

"He was looking right at you, Ev," Guthrie snickered.

7b7b 7b7b 7b7b 7b7b

Brian came home the next afternoon, along about supper time. Once again, he was

met with a group as he came up the porch steps.

"Give him some space," Adam cautioned, but he looked just as anxious as any of the

rest of us.

Brian looked dejected, sad, and wrung out. He just looked at all of us, held up the

small ring box, and didn't say anything.

"Oh, Brian," Hannah said, sounding as if she wanted to cry, and I felt like I could cry, too.

"It's okay," Brian said. "It's like Adam said, it happened pretty quick and all. And with

Clare's heavy class schedule, well-" he shrugged.

Even Evan was quiet, looking as if he didn't know what to say.

"Damn, that's tough, Bri," Crane said, with sympathy, rubbing Brian's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's tough," Brian agreed. "She would have to be quite a girl to agree to get married

right now. I guess that's why-" he hesitated, and popped open the ring box to

show that it was empty, "she said-YES!"

For a minute he was met with stunned reactions, and then Crane took him to the ground,

joined in a dogpile by Evan, Ford and Guthrie.

I pressed my hands to my mouth in excitement, and once Brian was on his feet again,

Adam slapped Brian on the back. "I ought to kick your ass, making Hannah almost cry like

that."

"You ought to," Brian said, laughing, "but you won't."

Adam hugged Brian, and then Brian turned to Hannah, who by now was glaring at him

through tear-filled eyes.

"Sorry, sis," he said. "I couldn't resist."

"I'm happy for you, Brian," Hannah said, "but right now I also feel like doing you bodily

harm, so I'm going in and take my apple pie out of the oven. Which you now do not get

a piece of."

She turned on her heel and marched into the house.

"I'm in the doghouse, huh?" Brian said, looking at Adam.

"Big time, brother," Adam said, but he was smiling.

Brian turned to me, grinning. "I got it done, peach."

"You sure did," I grinned back, and he picked me up, swinging me off my feet.

Before he went inside, Brian picked a rose from the bush in front of the porch,

and went into the kitchen. I followed along behind him, going to get plates down from

the cabinet to set the table, so it wouldn't appear as though I was just eavesdropping.

Hannah had her back turned, stirring spaghetti sauce on the stove. Brian reached

around and put the rose in front of Hannah's face.

Hannah turned to face him, still looking put out, and mad.

"Did I ever tell you," Brian said, "how much Clare reminds me of you?"

"Oh, really?" Hannah said, but a small smile started at the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah. Really."

Hannah took the rose from Brian's hand. "Alright. You're forgiven," she said. "One

piece of pie."

Brian grinned, and wrapped his arms around her. "Love you," he told her.

7777777 7777777 7777777

There were nightly phone calls now, either from Clare or to Clare, and she talked

to everybody, not just Brian. The wedding was set for the first weekend of June, a short six weeks

away, and almost immediately following Ford's graduation from high school.

Hannah had a big party planned for Ford, too, so there was plenty of work to be done, and plans to make.

Brian spent all his spare time working on the attic, which first had to have all the

accumulated junk and memorabilia cleared away.

Alot of stuff got thrown away, and what needed to be saved was stored in the barn loft, in

waterproof tubs.

Guthrie and I were going thru a pile of stuff that had been dumped in the yard to be

sorted out. Clown that he is, Guthrie put on a lady's hat that was pre-1940s, and started

prancing around. "How do I look?" he asked, in a high-pitched voice, putting his hands on his

hips.

"Be careful, or you might get put in the girl's gym class," Ford told him.

I found an old aviator cap and pulled it on over my mass of curls. "I wonder who

this belonged to." I turned to Crane, who was carrying another load from the house.

"Hey, that's cool!" Guthrie yelled, taking another hat, this one purple, from the top of Crane's pile, and

putting it on over the top of the first one he was wearing.

"We're supposed to be throwing stuff away," Crane said drily, "not playing around."

"Who do you think this belonged to?" I asked Crane, pulling off the aviator cap.

"I think Dad had an uncle who flew planes in WWII," Crane said.

"Wow." I looked at the cap wistfully. "It's kind of sad to just throw this away, Crane. I mean,

it meant something to somebody once. Enough to Daddy that he kept it. Right?"

"Right," Crane said, with understanding.

"Can I keep it?" I asked him.

"If you want. But you," Crane said, turning to Guthrie, taking the women's hats from off his head,

"are NOT keeping these."

7b 7b 7b 7b

Clare spent every weekend with us after that, spending hours helping Brian and

everybody else in the attic, or sitting with Hannah and I at the kitchen table, making

wedding plans. Clare had her own ideas about what she wanted for her and Brian's wedding,

and the ideas were mostly simple, nothing too elaborate. I overheard Adam telling

Hannah that he was glad Clare had the good sense to not blow a bunch of money

on the wedding, but instead chose to pool her money with Brian's to put into renovating

and making the attic comfortable for them both.

Although he'd been friendly and nice to Clare before, there was after that, an extra

warmth in Adam's manner towards Clare. He took to checking her tires and oil before

she headed back to Modesto, and one Sunday night, after Adam had cautioned her

to drive slow, and be safe, Clare gave him a hug. "It's nice to have a big brother," she said,

patting Adam's cheek.

It struck me then, that Clare belonged, not just to me, or even more specifically, to

Brian, but to the entire family. She was one of us now.

77777777777777777777

After one really long, exhausting Saturday, between a litter of pigs being born,

and calves escaping from their pen, and the work on the attic, everybody was

ready to just relax that evening. All except for Evan, who was dating yet another new

girl. He left as soon as supper was over.

Clare caught me at the foot of the stairs, and tugged me to sit down beside

her. "I want to talk to you," she said.

"Okay. What's up?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?" she asked, without preamble.

I admit, I was stunned, and stared at her, until Clare laughed, and nudged me.

"Me? Instead of Nan or Hannah?" I asked. "Really?"

"Yes, you, really. I've asked Hannah and Nan to be my bridesmaids. I want

you for my maid of honor."

I felt so overcome with emotion that I looked at Clare, still quiet.

"Will you, Harlie?"

I leaned into Clare's shoulder, and said softly, "Yes. I'd love it. Thank you."

A burst of rowdiness caught our attention, and we both turned to see Ford

and Guthrie wrestling around, yelling, and Crane and Daniel arguing good-naturedly

over a song they were working on, all while Gus was barking his head off.

Over the noise level, I looked at Clare and said, "It gets pretty loud and rowdy

around here, most of the time. Do you think you'll be able to stand it?"

Clare looked across the room, her gaze lighting on Brian, who looked up

at that moment and gave Clare a slow smile, and a wink.

"Oh, I think I'll be able to stand it," she said, looking at Brian with the language

of love in her eyes.

7b

It was surprising, actually, how well the attic turned out. The wiring was redone

and updated for safety, and Brian got a microwave, and an apartment-sized refrigerator, which

was, as Evan said, a real pain in the ass to carry up. That way, if they wanted to have a

meal by themselves, they'd be able to. Crane and Daniel had helped Brian widen the stair opening, too, so it wasn't necessary to duck down anymore going up. Even Crane could walk thru without bumping

his head.

Daniel teased Brian about how he was going to carry Clare over the threshold, of the attic door.

"I know she's just a little bit of a thing," Daniel said, "but you'll have to start out with her over your shoulder, going up the ladder, and then have her hop down in your arms, in order to do it."

Brian took a long drink of his iced tea.

"Hey, Dan'l?" he said.

"What?"

"Shut up."

7b

It was a crazy busy time for all of us, especially of course Brian and Clare, and

Ford, too, because he was doing all the things a graduating senior does. The only fly

in the ointment, as the saying goes, was the arguments that Adam and Crane had with

Ford along about that time. Adam, and Crane too, wanted Ford to take advantage of

the scholarships and opportunities he'd been offered by some bigger colleges. Ford, however,

was of a mind to go his first year to a smaller college closer to home.

Ford didn't really argue, he was too respectful to do that, but he could, as any other

McFadden, be stubborn. He dug his heels in, and insisted he knew what he wanted. Hannah mediated

and it was agreed the subject would be tabled until after the wedding.

7b7b

Clare's sister was the only family she had left, but she lived pretty far away, in Portland,

and was due to have a baby in two months. She wasn't feeling well, Clare said, and wouldn't

be making the trip to the wedding.

"I'm sorry she can't be here," Hannah said, when Clare told her.

"Me, too," Clare said, and for a minute her bright face looked sad. "She probably wouldn't

have been able to come, anyway. Her boyfriend's a real jerk. Almost abusive. I doubt he would have

let her come all this way."

"Oh," Hannah looked startled.

I was curious, but Hannah shook her head at me slightly, and i didn't ask any questions.

Hannah refilled Clare's cup of hot tea, and leaned down to press her cheek against

Clare's. "I know it's not the same," she said softly. "But Harlie and I will do our best

to fill in for your sister."

Clare clasped Hannah's hand, and reached out for mine, too.

"You've already done that," she said. "Both of you."

When Adam and Brian came into the kitchen for mid-morning coffee and doughnuts,

they found the three of us, huddled together, crying.

Brian looked alarmed. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at Clare with worry.

"Nothing," Hannah said, smiling at Adam thru her tears. "Just female stuff."

"Are you sure?" Brian said, hovering behind Clare's chair.

Clare got to her feet, and kissed Brian. "Everything is fine," she told him firmly.

"In fact, everything is the best it could possibly be. I not only get the best looking

cowboy in the state to be the groom at my wedding, but I get this great big

wonderful family to go along with it."

7777777 7777777 777777


	9. Getting the show on the road

Brian asked Adam to be his best man, which didn't come as a surprise to anyone. Crane would

be one of the groomsmen, with Brian's long-time friend, Jake, filling in the third spot. Guthrie, Evan,

and Ford would be the ushers, and Clare asked Daniel to walk her down the aisle, after which

Daniel and his band would play for the reception/party in the yard.

Clare, Hannah, Nan and I went into Modesto one Saturday morning to shop for dresses. Clare's

dress was a traditional ivory-white color, but knee-length, with pearl buttons from her

waist halfway up her back, from which point it was scooped. Hannah and Nan's dresses

were differing shades of blue, knee length also.

My dress was the most beautiful thing I'd ever owned. It was made of a lacy material,

teal blue, so as to match my boots from Brian, Clare said, with a grin. It grazed my knees, with a flouncy skirt.

I, as the maid of honor, planned a bridal shower for Clare, although I knew I could never

have accomplished it without Hannah's help. But I did the invitations myself,

and most of the baking. Neighbor women and other friends came,

bringing what seemed to be massive amounts of gifts; towels, and dishes, silverware,

toasters and a coffee pot.

All my brothers stayed away from the house that afternoon, except Evan, who

wandered in, presumably to get a glass of lemonade, but I knew it was to talk to

the Peterson girls, who'd come with their mother to the shower. He and Ruby Peterson

found a corner of the living room to sit and talk, and Ruby even got him a piece of the

cake Hannah had made.

Adam and Brian came in near the end of the shower, as everyone was leaving,

saying hello to all the women.

Brian was congratulated, and had his cheek pinched by old Mrs. Irwin, from church.

"You're getting a good woman there, Brian McFadden. See that you treat her right."

"Yes, ma'm," Brian said, with a wink at Clare. "I'll sure do my best."

After the guests had gone, Hannah and I started cleaning up, and Brian

caught Clare up in a hug. "How'd the hen party go?" he teased.

"Hen party!" Clare scoffed. "Take a look at all this loot we got!"

"Later," Brian said, and started kissing Clare, on and on, until Daniel looked at

Adam and Hannah and I.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I feel totally unnecessary right now," Daniel

joked, and Adam nodded.

"Amen," he said, and we all drifted to the kitchen, where Adam promptly took

Hannah in his arms and started the same sort of kissing that was going on in the living room.

"Oh, good grief," Daniel said, scooping up the plate with the cake that was left over.

"Grab some forks, squirt, and let's get out of here. I'll meet you on the front porch."

I grabbed two forks, giggling, and followed him out.

7777777

After Ford's graduation, and his party, Adam put an enforced one week rest on

Hannah, claiming she was wearing herself out with the preparations for both

graduation and the wedding. Hannah, usually so strong-minded, didn't seem to mind

Adam asserting himself. I realized that she'd been looking a little washed-out and pale

lately, and I felt bad. I paid more attention after that, and tried to do more.

I made her hot tea a couple of mornings, and took it to her before she was even

downstairs to fix breakfast. She turned from her mirror, tucking her shirt into

her jeans one of those mornings.

"I put two scoops of sugar in," I told her. "Just the way you like."

Hannah took the tea with a grateful smile. "Thank you, sweetie. Between you and

Adam, I'm getting spoiled."

"You deserve it," I maintained. "You do enough for all of us."

After that, I watched Hannah with a discerning eye, and I was rapidly coming

to my own conclusions.

One night after we'd had a late supper, I found Adam out by the corral, resting a booted foot on the

bottom rung.

I came up quietly beside him, and he turned to smile at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Just enjoying the sunset," he said, gesturing to the orange ball in the sky

to the west of us.

"They who dwell in the ends of the earth stand in awe of Your signs; You make the

dawn and the sunset shout for joy," Adam quoted.

"From Psalms, right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

We were quiet for a few minutes, a comfortable silence, and then I said,

"Adam, is Hannah alright?"

Adam gave me a quick look. "She's fine."

"She's been tired lately."

"Yeah. She said you've been bringing her tea in the mornings. That's sweet

of you." He reached out to run his hand down my cheek.

"I worry about her. She does so much."

"I know. That's her way, though. It makes her happy."

"Even though she's not really old enough, I think of her like a mom, you know?"

Adam reached out and pulled me tight against his side.

"I know," he said, again.

"I know she's been feeling sick lately, too."

"Pretty observant, aren't you?" he said, still not giving anything away.

I decided to be direct. I turned to face him, wrapping my arms around his

waist, and looking up into his eyes.

"When are you guys going to tell everybody?" I asked him.

Adam's eyes crinkled at the corners. He didn't seem surprised, though.

"After a little longer," he said. "When we're sure everything's okay. Probably after the wedding."

"Okay," I said, giving him a final squeeze, and stepping back.

"Well, hey," he said, "keep it to yourself, alright?"

"Sure," I said. "I'm not Evan. I know how to keep a secret." I smiled

at him. "This conversation never happened."

7777777

The wedding was less than a week away, and our house resembled an out of control

rock concert. Daniel and his band set up camp in the living room for their practices for the

reception/party. There were always people coming and going, neighbors bringing in food

to help out.

Clare made several trips to move the rest of her things from her apartment to our house,

usually taking along one of the boys to help her carry things. She would, for the time being,

continue driving to Modesto three times a week after the wedding, for her nursing classes.

Our combined family wedding gift to Brian and Clare was a honeymoon trip to San Francisco for a few days. It was supposed to be from all of us, even though Adam and Hannah, and Crane and Daniel

had paid for most of it.

Nan worked at a flower shop in Modesto, so she was providing, as her gift to Brian and Clare,

most of the flowers for the wedding.

Hannah, off her week of Adam-declared rest, was back in action, looking rosy

and healthy again, cooking and baking up a storm for the party after the wedding. I kept her secret, not even letting her know that I was already aware of the tiny life she carried inside. Sometimes at night, I would pray so hard that I felt sure God would hear me, pleading with Him to let that

little being survive to be born.

7b7b 7b7b 7b7b

We were down to only a few days left, and Hannah declared that the outside of the windows

all needed washing. Guthrie and I were given that dubious honor.

Guthrie grumbled as he drug the ladder from the shed and to the front of the house.

"Evan and Ford just washed these for Ford's graduation party. I don't see that they

need doing again."

"Hannah says they do," I returned.

"Whoo, Miss Goody Two Shoes," Guthrie jibed.

"I'm just trying to do what I can to help out."

Guthrie looked at me suspiciously. "Something's up with you," he determined.

I looked away, gathering up my rags and the window squeejee. Guthrie knows

me too well.

"Nothing's up, except there's still so much to do before Saturday."

"Bull shit," Guthrie said. "It's more than that."

"I'm the maid of honor, Guthrie," I said, trying to throw him off the scent of the secret.

"You wouldn't understand, but that's a big responsibility."

Guthrie waved a hand. "I know all that," he said. "I'm talking about the way you

run around here, trying to keep Hannah from doing anything more difficult than

picking up a napkin."

"You're crazy."

"Nope. I'm smart. And I know you, Har. I know you inside out."

I turned to glare at him. "Fine. You know me. What is it you think is going on,

Mr. Smarty Pants?"

"Mr. Smarty Pants," Guthrie said, thoughtfully. "I like that. It's high time you

recognized my intellect." He turned away to adjust the ladder against the side of the house.

Crane came out, his fencing gloves on.

"You two would get more done if you'd stop talking and start working," he said.

"We're working, we're working," Guthrie told him.

"You do the high windows," Crane told Guthrie. "I don't want Harlie on that

ladder."

"Okay, fine," Guthrie said, rolling his eyes.

"Good grief, Crane," I complained, "quit treating me like a baby."

"Get to work," Crane said, and both Guthrie and I watched him walk to the Jeep

and drive away, and then looked at each other.

"What's with him?" Guthrie asked.

"I don't know," I said.

Crane is so rarely in a bad mood, and when he is, he is usually self-contained, not

putting it on anybody else.

Guthrie and I started working, him, high up, and me, low, both of us quiet and intent on our own thoughts.

When Guthrie finally spoke up, I was so surprised that I stood, staring up at him.

"I hope she doesn't lose this one," he said quietly.

The sun was in my eyes, looking up at him that way, so I moved over and refocused,

giving him the once-over.

I would have pretended ignorance of what he was talking about, but I could see no

point in that. He obviously knew what Adam and Hannah hadn't shared with anyone as yet.

"How'd you know?" I asked him.

Guthrie gave me a withering look. "I'm not stupid, Har," he said. "Just because I'm a guy

doesn't mean I can't see things."

I was still quiet, not sure what to say in answer to that.

Guthrie finally broke the gaze between us, and turned back to his high window washing.

"She's my mom, too, you know," he said, and there was a wounded tone to his voice.

I felt a lump in my throat then. I knew how much Hannah meant to Guthrie, how close

they were. The hurt in his voice hurt me, in return.

I washed in silence for a while, and then I couldn't stand it any longer. I went inside and

got two cold Cokes out of refrigerator, took the cap off of both of them, and went back out,

standing near the bottom of the ladder.

"Guth," I said, and when he didn't respond, I put the Cokes in one hand, and shook the

ladder slightly with my free hand.

"Guth. Here's a Coke."

Still nothing.

"Guth. Please."

"Just a minute," he said, and finished the window he was working on. I waited until he climbed down,

and then handed him his drink.

I sat down on the top step. After a long drink, I said, "Nobody told me. I just guessed."

"Yeah."

"Are you mad at me? For not telling you? I promised Adam-"

"Naw, I'm not mad. Just worried."

"Me, too."

Guthrie downed his Coke in a couple of swallows, and then set the bottle down beside me

on the step. He went to move the ladder to a new spot. I set my bottle down and went to help him.

"Adam says they'll tell everybody after the wedding's over."

"Hmm."

"What if she miscarries this one, Guthrie?"

"I don't think she'll be able to stand it," he said, and we exchanged a look between us that

spoke all the fear we couldn't put into words.

"Hannah's strong, though," I said, not wanting to believe him.

"Yeah. But she shouldn't have to be. Not this time. "

"Yeah," I said in agreement.

After that, we dropped the subject that was worrying both of us.

After a couple more hours of washing windows, we were both getting tired, and

since both Guthrie and I get silly when we're tired, there was alot of giggling and

laughing going on. Guthrie stripped off his shirt under the blistering sun.

"Life's so not fair to girls," I complained, and Guthrie grinned.

I went up to my bedroom, and put on a swimming suit top, and my Daisy Duke shorts.

Clare came driving up shortly thereafter, Evan with her, toting yet more things

from her apartment. "Hey, you two," she said, stopping on the stairs, her arms full

of clothes and shoes.

I waved at her. "Hi!"

"Did you two happen to put on something to keep from getting sunburned?" she asked.

"No."

"I'm not trying to be bossy, or anything, but you might want to do that," she said,

and went on into the house.

"Great," Guthrie muttered. "Just what a guy needs. Another older sister to tell him

what's what."

I laughed at Guthrie's irritation. "Yeah," I said, "and don't forget, she's going to be a

nurse, too, so she's always going to be doling out medical advice-"

"Sheesh," he groaned.

After awhile, Guthrie and I gave up any pretense of washing windows and started throwing

wet rags and water on each other. When Crane drove up, he looked us over, soaked to the

skin, and shook his head. "Better not let Adam catch you horsing around," he said, "or Hannah

either."

"This is the first break we've had all afternoon," I protested.

Guthrie was in the process of tossing a sopping wet rag from hand to hand behind his back, and

overshot, tossing it high, hitting Crane in the face with it.

"Ooops," Guthrie said, not able to hide his laughter.

Crane peeled the wet rag from his face and neck, and surveyed Guthrie with

the look of a man whose patience has been tested to the end.

Hoping to forestall Crane going ape on Guthrie, I took the wet rag from

Crane, tossing it into a bucket. I took a clean, dry rag and began drying Crane's

face, and dabbing at his wet shirt, trying not to laugh. "Guthrie! Be careful, you shouldn't

be getting poor Crane all wet like that-"

Crane caught my hand in his to stop me from my ministrations.

He gave me a look to let me know he didn't buy my serious act.

"Listen, you two, I'm hot, and tired, and hungry, and I'm not in the mood for

your shenanigans, so why don't you squirrels get back in your cage, and

leave me in peace?"

"Yes, Crane," I said respectfully, trying to maintain a straight face.

"Yeah, sorry Crane," Guthrie added, without the good sense to hide his

mirth.

Crane heard the lack of sincerity in Guthrie's apology, and narrowed

his eyes at Guthrie. At Adam's height, Guthrie's not that much shorter

than Crane, but he knew enough to wise up when Crane stepped nearer.

"I'm not so tired that I can't dump your butt in the horse trough," he

warned Guthrie.

"No need," Guthrie said, holding up a hand. "This squirrel's goin' back into

the cage."

"Humph," Crane said, and went inside.

Guthrie and I looked at each other then, and promptly dissolved into

hysterical laughter.

7

Thank you, thank you, for the loyal readers of this story, and kind reviews!


	10. Five, four, three, two, one!

The night before the big day was here. Clare had stayed in Modesto the last

three days with Nan. Brian was obviously missing her, and

walking around like he was lost, and in a fog.

Evan and Daniel and I were getting tables set up in the yard, when Brian

came out of the house and started towards the barn.

"Hey, Bri, where you goin'?" Evan greeted him, but got no response as Brian kept on walking,

as if he hadn't heard.

"Hey!" Evan hollared, and then, "Brian!"

Brian stopped and turned around. "Huh?"

"I asked where you were going," Evan repeated.

"Oh. To look for my keys in the Jeep. I can't find them anywhere."

"I saw you put them on top of the mantel," Daniel told him.

"I did?"

"Yep," Daniel said, looking as if he was holding back a smile.

"Okay. Thanks," Brian said, and headed back to the house, shaking his

head and muttering to himself.

The three of us stood there watching him go, and Evan shook his head.

"Man," he said, "He is gone. Way gone."

"Yeah," Daniel agreed. He shrugged. "I guess that's what happens to a guy

when he's about to say 'I do'."

"You'll never catch me acting like that," Evan said in derision.

"And why is that?" Daniel asked him.

"Because no girl is ever going to rope me into marriage."

"What makes you think you'll ever find a girl who'd want to marry you, anyway?" Daniel asked, teasing him.

"For your information," Evan informed him, "I've had two offers of marriage already."

Daniel hooted. "Do tell, little brother. Names, names."

"Well," Evan considered, "Marlene Decker, for one."

"You're so full of it," Daniel said, laughing.

"You'd be surprised," Evan said, "Marlene's not at all as quiet and demure acting

when you get her alone. And one night, up at The Point, well, she just went a little

crazy, and proposed marriage to me."

Daniel looked interested now. "So there's more to her than meets the eye, huh?"

Evan grinned. "Boy, is there! Let's just say, The Point brings out the best in Marlene."

"Interesting," Daniel said.

They'd obviously forgotten I was still there, and when they remembered,

they both looked embarrassed.

"We better get cracking on these tables," Daniel said quickly.

"Yeah, let's go," Evan said, his face nearly as red as his hair.

"Oh, good grief," I said, "You two don't have to get all distressed. I know all about

The Point and what goes on up there."

Two pairs of accusing eyes turned swiftly on me, both equally furious.

"What?!" Evan expostulated..

"Come again?" Daniel asked, putting his hands on his hips, and glaring at

me.

"I meant I know about it, not that I actually know-oh for Pete's sake," I said, flustered.

"Have you ever been up there?" Evan demanded.

"How about I don't answer that?" I told him.

"How about you do?" Evan countered.

I looked at Daniel for support, but found none.

"Evan asked you a question," Daniel told me.

"No, I've never been there!" I yelled. "Happy now?"

"Yeah. Let's keep it that way," Evan said.

"I'm in agreement with that," Daniel said.

"Honestly," I huffed, "you guys can't expect me to stay your innocent little sister

forever!"

"We can hope for it," Daniel said.

7777777

Later Daniel and I got stuck with the task of setting up a canopy, so in the

heat of the day there'd be some shade for the older guests at the wedding. One of our

neighbors had loaned it to us to use, and they'd never even taken it out of the huge box it

came in. It was turning out to be a complicated project.

I was getting tired from all the rushing around I'd been doing the last few days.

"I don't see why we're doing this, when Evan and Ford are inside sitting

on their behinds," I grumbled.

"They'll be back out in a minute. Quit complaining."

As he hammered a post into into the ground, Daniel said, "It turns out you were right, huh, squirt?"

"I'm usually right," I told him. "But what in particular are you talking about?"

"You said there'd be a wedding, this summer, here in the yard."

"Yeah. Maybe you all should listen more closely when I say something, huh?"

"Maybe so."

"I'm really happy for Brian, though."

"Me, too. I think Clare will be good for him."

"How?"

"I think she'll smooth out his rough edges a little."

"Do you think you might get married in the next few years?"

Daniel laughed. "Not in my plans."

"It wasn't in Brian's plans, either," I reminded him.

Daniel looked startled, and then smiled at me. "You have a way, squirt, of getting right to the point of things, you know it?"

"I do my best. What kind of a girl do you think it would take? For you to love her enough to want to marry her, I mean?"

Daniel finished hammering that post and moved to hammer another one.

"Well," he said, looking thoughtful, "I guess honest would be the first thing. And understanding of the life of a musician, maybe be a musician herself, or at least love music. Compassionate."

"And adore your favorite sister. That has to be included in the list, right?"

"Oh, sure, right at the top," Daniel said, and rolled his eyes at me.

When Ford and Evan came back out to help us, the four of us tugged and pulled and stretched, trying for cooperation from the tarp, which was flapping in the breeze. When I accidently let my end go, all three of them hollared at me.

Which I took huge offense at. I promptly stomped across my edge, which was lying on the ground now, and started towards the house.

"Hey!" Daniel yelled. "Get back here!"

"I'm going to get a drink!"

"Not until we're done. Get over here!"

I stomped back.

"I'm tired," I complained.

"No more than the rest of us," Daniel said, without sympathy, and told me to pick up my end again.

"Don't yell at me again," I said, pointing my finger at all three of them.

"Then don't let go of it," Evan said. "I want to get this done. I've got a date tonight."

"I won't let go of it if you'd all do it right," I said. "And you've got a date, even tonight?"

"Why not?"

"Because the wedding's tomorrow!"

"I'm not the one getting married," Evan said carelessly.

"Grrrr," I said, "you're unbelieveable."

"Thank you very much."

"It wasn't a compliment," I informed Evan.

Guthrie made the unfortunate mistake of walking past at that moment, and Daniel called to him.

"Guth! Come over here and help."

Guthrie ambled over, a brownie in one hand and an apple in the other.

"There's four of you. Good gravy, how many more people are you going to need to set this thing up?"

"Just help Harlie hold that edge, and keep your comments to yourself," Daniel ordered.

"Geesh," Guthrie said, and laid his apple down.

After a few more minutes of very little progress, I said, tongue in cheek, "Were there instructions with this thing?"

Daniel gave me a dark look. "Hey," he said warningly.

"I'm just asking," I said innocently.

"Daniel don't need no stinkin' instructions," Evan said, doing a misquoted line

from Mel Brooks 'Blazing Saddles' movie.

All of us except for Daniel burst into laughter.

"Pay attention!" Daniel snapped. "I'm just as tired as the rest of you. I want to put my feet up and drink a beer. Stop complaining. Stop arguing. Stop horsing around. I'm tired of all of you acting like a bunch of juveniles."

Ford, Evan, Guthrie and I all looked at each other, and reached an unspoken agreement. With all the enthusiasm we'd all been lacking from setting up the cabana, the boys dogpiled Daniel, taking him to the ground, and I pulled off one of his boots.

"Say Uncle," Guthrie told Daniel, from his position on Daniel's head.

"No!" Daniel yelled, barely audible.

I started tickling Daniel's foot unmercilessly. Daniel absolutely can't stand for anybody to mess with his feet.

"Who you calling a juvenile?" Ford demanded, pinning down the leg I didn't have

hold of.

Daniel wrenched his foot free from me, and used it to push Ford off of him.

"All of you!" Daniel yelled. "A bunch of babies, all of you!"

"Help me, Evan!" I squealed, and Evan grabbed Daniel's bootless foot, pinned it

under his arm, and said, "Get him, Harlie!"

I went back to work on my job of tickling his foot, and Daniel

yelled, "Not my feet! Leave my damn feet alone!"

We were all laughing so hard that we weren't holding him tightly enough,

and Daniel broke free, dragging Guthrie and Ford with him. We all tumbled into

the precarious cabana, and feet and arms caught, bringing to the ground

what we'd worked for the last hour to erect.

Daniel got to his feet, groaning. "Now look what you babies did," he accused.

Evan, Ford, Guthrie and I burst into wild laughter, and we heard Adam

say, "Just what exactly is going on here?"

Guthrie looked upside down at Adam, from his position laying on the

ground. "Hey, Adam," he said.

Adam and Hannah stood there. Adam was holding a bucket

of water he'd been carrying, and Hannah looked like she was trying not to

laugh.

"I'm glad you hyenas think this is funny," Adam said. "We're gonna be up all

night as it is, and you clowns are out here fooling around."

"That's exactly what I was telling the children," Daniel said. "Quit

fooling around."

"Sleep with one eye open tonight, Daniel," Ford warned, and Daniel grinned.

"All of you, just get it done," Adam ordered.

"Aye aye, Captain Bligh," Guthrie said, saluting Adam upside down, and we all

started laughing again.

That was when Adam doused us all with the bucket of water.

7777777

The long evening was finally over, and the cabana was even set up. We'd just had sandwiches for supper, and I took a glass of milk and went outside to sit in the porch swing.

The screen door squeaked, and Brian came out.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, pointing to the spot beside me.

"Yeah," I said. "By you."

Brian smiled and sat down beside me, and gave a push to start the swing moving.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. It's just times like this I miss smoking. It used to calm my nerves."

I looked at him in surprise. "You used to smoke? I never knew that."

"I quit when you were, oh, I think about three."

"Did Adam ever smoke?"

"No. Not that I know of. Crane did, for awhile."

Now I was really surprised. "Crane? Mr. Health Conscious?"

"Yeah. But don't tell him I told you, alright? I want to be able to not worry about

him poisoning me on his nights to cook."

I laughed.

"I'm serious. He'd be pissed at me for telling you."

"Okay," I assured him. "I'll keep quiet."

"And, hey," Brian said, "don't you ever start, alright? It's damn hard to stop once you start."

"I won't," I promised.

Brian put an arm around my shoulders.

"Are you happy, Bri?" I asked. "Really happy?"

Brian kissed the top of my head. "I'm really happy, peach."

"I'm glad."

7777777

The morning was one of those beautiful summer mornings, sunny, but not

too hot.

When Clare's car came up the drive early that morning, Hannah and I rushed

out, she and Nan and I bringing Clare in so fast we were all giggling. Brian started

towards her from where he was working in the barn.

"Keep him out there," Nan yelled to Crane.

"Yeah, no seeing the bride until the ceremony!" I yelled towards the barn.

"Hey!" Brian protested. "I just want to say hello to her!"

"You can say hello at two o'clock," Hannah called.

Clare, going along with the tradition, held out her arms in Brian's direction,

and called out theatrically, "Hello, cowboy! I love you!"

Brian kept walking. "I'm gonna kiss my girl," he warned us, with the look of

a determined man.

"Grab him!" Nan yelled, and Crane and Adam each snagged one of Brian's arms,

and towed him back to the barn.

Hannah's bedroom was determined to be Wedding Central. Adam's suit was moved

to Crane's bedroom, so he could get dressed there, as his and Hannah's room was

a female-only zone.

There didn't seem to be enough time that morning to get everything done that

needed doing. Hannah was hurrying around so much that she reminded me

of a tornado. Mid-morning I fixed a cup of sweet, hot tea and met her on one of

her many trips down the stairs.

"Here," I said, handing her the steaming cup. "Sit down a minute."

Hannah took the tea gratefully.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't have time to sit down," she protested.

"Take time," I insisted, and pushed her towards the couch.

"Put your feet up, and lay down."

"I'll sit down a minute, but I can't lay down, or I'd be asleep."

We sat for a bit in quiet, companionable silence.

"This is the quietest I've heard the house in weeks," I said.

"We'd better enjoy it while it lasts."

"Hannah?"

"Hmmm?" She sipped her tea.

"Are you alright?"

Hannah met my gaze. "I'm fine, sweetie."

"Okay."

"How long have you known?" she asked me.

"A couple of weeks. I haven't said anything to anybody. Guthrie knows, though.

He figured it out. He's worried."

"I'll talk to him."

"But you feel alright? Things are going along like they should?"

Hannah reached out to smooth my worried forehead.

"I feel fine. Just tired, and that's normal."

"Okay."

There was then a shattering sound from the kitchen, and cursing.

"I'd better go see about that," Hannah said, and went to investigate the most

recent catastrophe.

7777777


	11. Happy is the bride the sun shines on

The house was clean, the food was ready to be taken out later for the

reception, and Clare was enschonsed in Hannah's bedroom, while Hannah and

Nan did her hair and makeup.

They sent me downstairs to look for a hair clip that Clare wanted, that

she'd left in her car.

I was already dressed in my maid of honor dress, my hair cascading

down my back, and dangling earrings that matched my teal blue boots

from Brian.

Adam, coming from the direction of the kitchen, was walking backwards

hollaring to Crane about the sauce for the ribs, and I paused on the

bottom step.

When Adam turned around to see me standing there, he came to

a halt, looking startled.

"Hey, Adam," I greeted him.

"Hey, yourself," he said quietly, and walked nearer to me, stopping

directly in front of me.

"Do I look alright?" I asked him.

"You look beautiful," he said, and I smiled.

Adam reached out and gently touched the lace trim on my shoulder.

"I turned my back for a minute, and you're all grown up," he said.

"It's a pretty dress, isn't it?"

"The dress is pretty, but it's the girl in it that makes it that way." He smiled,

but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?" he asked, still rubbing my shoulder softly.

"Your eyes look sad."

"It's just that you look so much like Mom right now," he said.

"I do?" I asked, pleased.

"Yeah. Kind of gave me a jolt there for a minute, turning around and seeing

you standing there like that."

"I'd like that, Adam. To look like her."

"She was beautiful. Just like you."

He patted me, "I'd better let you get back to your maid of honor duties."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and hugged him. He kept his hands

lightly on my arms, and I pulled back, looking at him.

"Why aren't you hugging me back?" I asked.

Adam looked uncomfortable, like the cowboy he is.

"You look pretty well put together. I don't want to mess you up."

"Oh, criminy, Adam! Hug me!"

So he hugged me then, tight and hard, and before he let me go, he

kissed the top of my head.

"Yuck," he said, wiping at his mouth. "Hairspray!"

7777777

In the time right before the wedding ceremony, I came face to face with Daniel and Guthrie

as I came down the hallway.

"Wow, Har, you look great," Guthrie said.

"Thanks. You look handsome," I returned the compliment. And he did, indeed,

look handsome. Guthrie had grown tall, and, at sixteen, he was taller than Evan and Ford.

He had dimples that flashed when he smiled, and he had a great smile, too.

Daniel, too, looked startled at my appearance. He was staring at me, and

there was pain behind his eyes. I realized I must really look like our mother.

"Adam says I look like mama," I said.

"You do."

I came closer to him, fingering his blue tie.

"I'm sorry if it hurts you, Daniel," I said.

Daniel reached out and caught my hand in his.

"Don't you ever, ever, apologize for looking like her, do you hear me?"

"I hear."

Daniel shook off his melancholy mood. "Get your gun ready, Guthrie," he said.

"How come?" Guthrie asked.

"I have a feeling we're going to need it today," Daniel said. "To warn off any

boys that take after our squirt, here."

Guthrie laughed, and I tucked my arm thru both of theirs, and we went

downstairs together.

7777777

The wedding ceremony itself was a beautiful thing to behold.

There were flowers everywhere, courtesy of Nan, and the weather couldn't

have been any better. Hannah, Nan, Clare and Daniel and I were waiting in the living

room, watching out the door, as Guthrie, Evan and Ford seated our friends

and neighbors. They all looked handsome, and not one of them acted like a

clown. Instead, they looked and acted like gentlemen.

"Look at my boys," Hannah said with pride.

"Who would have ever believed it?" I said lightly.

Then Brian, Adam, Crane and Jake stepped into our view and took their places

near the front, by Pastor Craig.

Hannah went first, then Nan, then me. When I neared the front, Brian

gave me a weak smile. He looked nervous. Adam smiled, too,

and Crane winked at me.

When Daniel escorted Clare down the aisle, I looked at Brian,

and his eyes were filled with tears. I've never seen Brian emotional

like that. I knew they were happy tears, though.

They exchanged their vows, and Crane, Ford and Daniel stood

together and sang Anne Murray's song, 'Can I have this dance for

the rest of my life'."

When it was time for them to exchange rings, Clare handed me her bouquet,

and I handed her Brian's ring, and Adam handed Brian Clare's ring.

Brian lifted Clare's veil with a gentle reverence, and kissed her so

tenderly I had to blink back tears. I wasn't the only one. Both Hannah and Nan

were dabbing at their eyes.

They were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Brian McFadden, and Clare turned

to give me a bright, happy smile. They went down the aisle and the rest of us followed.

At the reception, Brian and Clare were hugged and congratulated and given

advice. Beer was plentiful, and Crane's barbeque ribs got great reviews.

Hannah, Clare and I were all surprised when Daniel called us to stand in front

of where he and his band were set up.

"This song is dedicated to my little sister, Harlie; my big sister, Hannah; and

my new sister, Clare," he said, and began singing Roy Orbison's 'Pretty Woman' song.

'Pretty woman, walking down the street

Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet,

Pretty woman,

I don't believe you, you're not the truth,

No one could look as good as you.'

7

I was picking up paper plates that were blowing across the yard, when

Clare came to find me. She'd changed from her dress to jeans and a T-shirt, and

her face was shining with happiness.

"We're getting ready to leave now," she said.

She caught me in a tight hug.

"I thank you, Harlie," she said, low, against my ear, "I thank you with everything

that's in me. Because of you, I found my true love."

I hugged her back.

"Sometimes Brian acts tough, but he's really not. He's soft on the inside-" I faltered, trying

to find the words I wanted to say.

"I promise I'll treat him right," she said, looking me in the eye.

Brian came up then, putting a hand on Clare's lower back.

"Ready to go?" he asked Clare.

She nodded, and I leaned forward to say, "We're still outnumbered around

here. It's still seven to three."

"We'll have to work on a Love Connection for Crane," she said, and we both

laughed.

Brian and I stood looking at each other for a long moment.

He grinned at me. " That's some pair of boots," he said.

I held my foot out, twirling one boot. "They sure are. A real special guy I know bought

them for me."

Suddenly we both turned serious.

Brian kissed the top of my head.

"I'll be seein' you, peach."

"See you, Bri."

And they were gone, roaring down the driveway, honking, and dragging

all the stuff behind them that had been tied onto the back of Clare's car, while friends

yelled and called out goodbyes.

Suddenly all the emotion of the day overwhelmed me, and I stood there,

crying, watching them go.

"What are you crying about?" Ford asked, from my side, where he'd walked up

without me hearing him.

"I don't know," I said, furiously wiping at my cheeks.

"You wanted them married. They're married," Ford pointed out. Unnessarily I might

add.

"I know," I sighed.

"They'll be back in a few days."

"I know," I said again.

"So what's with the tears?"

"I told you, I don't know!"

Support came from a totally unexpected source. Evan's voice spoke from

behind me.

"Aww, leave her alone, Ford."

Ford shrugged and went back to help Crane.

The shocks weren't over. Evan reached down and took ahold of my hand. He didn't

say anything. He just squeezed my hand before he let it go.

"I don't know why I'm crying," I said.

"Lots of feelings around here today. You're entitled."

I turned to look at Evan.

"When did you get to be so nice?" I asked him.

Evan nudged me in the ribs. "I've always been nice. You just never noticed

before."

I couldn't help it. I smiled at that.

7777777

Thank you to everyone who gave reviews and followed this story! Stay tuned to

the next Harlie adventure, for updates on the newlyweds and Hannah and Adam's

blessed event.


End file.
